Not Loved
by Kinley Orton
Summary: She never thought it would happen to her but it did. Colby Copeland was in love with someone she shouldn't be with. Adam didn't love her he just used her to get where he wanted in life. Adam "Edge" Copeland Randy Orton, Shane Helms. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

She never thought it would happen to her but it did. Colby Copeland was in love with someone she shouldn't be with. Adam didn't love her he just used her to get where he wanted in life.

Not Loved

Chapter 1

Colby was walking into the house and smiled it was nice and quiet, it was only her at home and she was happy about that. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the master bedroom hoping to catch a few hours sleep before having to get up and do it all over again. Colby was a nurse practitioner at the local hospital in the Emergency Department and usually worked day hours but she was needed for an overnight shift before having to get up and do it all over again the next day. After taking a shower she finally climbed into bed and set her alarm for nearly noon that way she had five hours before going back in at 3pm and working till 7pm, thankful that it was a short shift.

Adam better known as Edge in the WWE realm was just stepping off the plane in his home town of Toronto, happy to be home and smiled at the girl that was on his arm Kenra they had grown up together and now she was his personal assistant and also his lover when on the road till he had to go home to his wife.

"Kenra I promise that you will love this little vacay that I have set up for us." Adam said as he smiled at her while helping her into the waiting town car that was at the airfield.

"I have no doubt about that Adam, you are always surprising me with things and I love you for it. So what are we doing in Toronto?" she asked

"We are staying here for the week, hoping that we have no interruptions, nothing to do and no signings." Adam said as the driver sped towards the waiting house. Thankfully he had called one of his good friends to go over and turn on the heat and make sure everything was working well.

Kenra just smiled at Adam and nodded her head in agreement. While they were finally pulling into the driveway of the large house, Colby was starting to wake up and rolled over hoping that her husband had arrived home. No such luck, she checked her phone and saw that he had left her a text message saying that he wasn't coming home that Vince needed in him Canada for the next week that he would see her late Tuesday afternoon. Colby just sighed and got up and walked down and filled her Keurig coffee maker of water and popped in a hot chocolate and popped the lid shut and put a cup under it and hit brew. Soon she was sipping on hot chocolate when she heard her back door open up and turned around to see who was walking into her home. She wasn't too worried as only a few people had a key to the house and knew it was either their house keeper, her parents or big brother.

"You are still in your jammies at this time of day?" he asked

Colby turned on the stool once again and stuck her tongue out at her brother and flipped him off she wasn't in the best of moods and turned back around and started to look at the paper.

"And what did I do to you to deserve that treatment?" He asked

"Don't make me smack the living shit out of you or hurt you for that matter." Colby snapped

"Okay maybe you should go back to bed and wake up on the other side of the bed." He stated

"You know considering who you sleep with it would be a fucking improvement, take your own advice douchebag now leave." Colby stated as she threw a K-Cup at him knowing he would want to brew his own coffee and grabbed her cup and washed it out and put it in the dishwasher. "I am going to change I want you gone when I come back down."

"Okay okay you win geeze." He stated and smiled at his sister. Colby just sighed as she smiled at him weakly and headed up to change into a new set of scrubs and pulled her hair back into a messy bun and applied light make up and slipped her socks on and her running shoes. After getting changed she made her bed and now walking back downstairs only to find her brother raiding her fridge and still drinking his coffee.

"We have no food in the house. I am headed to the store after my shift." Colby said as she smiled at her brother.

"You two always have food in your house what up with dat?" he asked

"You and your wording dat isn't a word ass. I swear to god I will knock it into you sooner or later and hopefully sooner. Adam was to go to the store when he got home today and well he is in Canada for another thing for the WWE. I was actually looking forward to seeing him this week but no he had to go and screw that up didn't he." Colby said

"Hey you know we work long ass hours, we work crazy ones. I have been with the WWE for years, so has Adam we all broke into the business together. Hardy's, Adam, Christian and I. I am healing from injury." He stated

"You know I should smack you now but it wouldn't do any good. I'm out till 8pm as I am headed to the store after I get off at 7pm." Colby stated and grabbed her purse and phone and waited for her brother to slip off the stool he had sat down on again and ushered him out before closing the door in his face and setting the alarm. Once she was in her Range Rover she waved off her brother and drove towards the hospital, hoping they weren't all that busy.

Colby was pretty lucky when she arrived that her only duty for the four hour shift was intake and assessing patients when they arrived. It wasn't long after she arrived that someone walked in and smiled at her.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked trying not to laugh who was standing in front of her.

"Yes I need to be seen I think I popped my shoulder out in a basketball game and I have a huge Pay Per View even in two weeks and I don't want to wait to see the doctor that travels with us." He said

"Okay here is the paper work can you please fill it out or have your friend who is laughing at you fill it out." Colby said and handed him the paper work.

"Cena since you did this to me you fill it out." He said and threw the paper work at him and smiled at Colby. "Long time no see. Adam never brings you out on the road anymore."

"I know Randy but that is okay. Someone has to stay home and take care of the house and make sure the bills are paid." Colby said "Come on back" She hit the buzzer on the door and watched as the two walked back. "Still weighing in at 245?"

"Lord it's sad you know all of our stats Colby." Randy said as John started to laugh even more. "Knock it off Cena or I will make sure you have a nice set of stitches."

"Oh I'm scared Orton. I'm shaking in my boots." John smarted off as Randy reached over and smacked the living daylights out of John's eye and cut him with his ring. "Nice move ass now I need to be seen."

"Next time don't smart off Johnny." Colby said quietly. "Are you two just passing through or are you in town for the night?" She grabbed a set of gloves and some gauze and pressed it to John's forehead.

John looked at Randy who was now laughing as the blood dripped down John's face. "We are staying in two for the next three nights something about signings. Didn't Adam tell you we were crashing at your house?" Randy asked

"No he didn't say anything but yes you two can stay. I could cook tonight unless I give you two money for food and you two go shopping once you are released from here." Colby said and both boys looked at her and nodded their heads in agreement.

It wasn't long and after both boys were seen they were now laughing and just keeping Colby company and soon headed out after she gave them money for food and gave Randy her house key and said she would see them in 2 hours. The rest of the night went pretty smooth and she was finally clocking out thankful she had the next three days off and then also the weekend. After heading home she wasn't shocked to see the rental at the house, she parked in the garage and headed in she could smell something really good.

"You didn't have to cook Randy." Colby said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted too. You are doing enough by letting us stay." Randy said with a smile. "I'm headed up to change I will be down shortly where is John?"

"On the couch passed out to the world he hasn't had that much sleep. Oh where are we sleeping?" Randy asked

"In a bed, Randy you are across from me and John is next to you, both are across from me." Colby said as she smiled at Randy.

Colby walked up the stairs and felt her phone vibrate and looked at it and smiled it was Adam. "Hello babe."

"Hey hon, sorry I forgot to call you and let you know that John and Randy are staying with you for the next three days. I hope that is okay." Adam said

"It's fine. They are here now. Actually both were seen in the ER but oh well. I miss you so much." Colby said

"I know honey I miss you too. I am hoping that Vince doesn't extend my time in Canada or anywhere else. I would love to be home with you." Adam said he looked outside and felt arms go around his waist.

"I have as of tomorrow off I could always fly out there. I would love to join you on the road some." Colby said

"No babe you stay home. WE are in a different hotel room every night and that isn't good for you. Listen I gotta go I love you." Adam said and then hung up didn't even giving her the chance to say I love you too.

Colby threw her phone on the bed and sighed loudly. After changing into yoga pants she found a comfy shirt of Adam's and walked back down to see if she could help with supper.

"Randy do you need help with supper?" Colby asked quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, what is wrong?" Randy asked

Colby shook her head no and walked outside on the patio and smiled when Randy joined her. "I think Adam is cheating on me. He said that I can't join him on the road. He always welcomed the idea of me coming on the road and now it's like he doesn't want me around. Hell he hasn't been home in three weeks Randy."

"Oh my Colby I didn't know. Is anything else going on?" Randy asked quietly as John was starting to stir and knew once John knew of the situation he wouldn't let it go. He had his own problems with his own wife Sarah at the same time. Hell he wasn't even sure what state she was in as of the moment. John knew of those problems and tried his hardest to talk to Randy about it quite often and Randy just blew him off.

"It's okay Randy. Jeff Hardy called my phone a bit ago and since he is in an angle with John he thought they could work on the match over at the BCR Dome." Colby said quietly

John was waking up due to his phone going off and saw that it was Jeff and told him he would be over shortly that he needed to change and would see him shortly. After telling both Randy and Colby he was headed out and would be back probably late, Colby said she would leave the front door unlocked and he knew where his room was.

"Looks like it's just us for supper is that okay with you Colby." Randy said Colby couldn't help but smile. She had always thought Randy was sweet and caring. Knowing that he had his own personal problems they were in the same boat they both understood where the other was at, it had been that way for years between the two a silenced understanding.

Colby smiled at Randy and nodded her head in agreement and stood up. Randy pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Colby allowed herself to kiss him back then once the kiss broke they were both breathless. "Soft lips."

Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead and smiled as she walked past him. Randy watched as she poured herself a glass of wine and then watched as she walked into the office, it was a long time coming but she needed to do it. After calling her lawyer she filed for separation and called Adam who picked up right away.

"What do you need Colby is everything okay?" Adam asked

"Everything will be fine. I just thought you should know I know you are in Canada at your house with Kenra and also I'm filing for divorce, I should have done it when I found out you were cheating on me but I was hoping for the best hoping you would pull your head out of her ass long enough to know what you had here at home. I held out hope for 6 months but it never happened. I will find a place to live and I will take only what I brought to the house the rest is yours." Colby said quietly.

"Keep the house in Cameron please. You can have everything there. I will pay you close to $800,000 to keep you there, you love that house, it is what is owed to you in prenup anyways, but I am doubling it to that much. I did love you at one point Colby. You can help the last name Copeland so you don't have to go through that hassle and you can keep any and all merch sales that I make with the WWE, you put up with my cheating ass long enough. I will always love you." Adam said

A/N: Okay that is the first chapter please let me know what you think. Should Colby follow her heart and go after Randy even though he has his own marriage problems or lay low for a bit? Also who is her brother… The only person that would know the Hardy's and Adam that well would have to be who?

~Kinley


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome!

Not Loved

Chapter 2

Randy knew something was off with Colby when she walked out of the office and walked up to the master bedroom, he didn't know what to think of their exchange out on the patio , but all he knew is that he loved his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was explosive between the two of them and he wanted to go further with it but didn't know how she felt. Randy walked down to the lake that was off of the property and took off his wedding band, the one he had to replace or that is what he had led Sarah to believe he had left it at one of the many arenas he had been in and left it there on accident, the scrap of metal that was finally off his finger he just looked at it. It at one point in time did mean something to him but not anymore. Randy knew where the first ring was and that was around the neck of their daughter that had passed away as she was stillborn at 25 weeks, Sarah had caught a nasty virus that led her to her losing the baby. Randy never once blamed Sarah for what happened but their marriage was never the same after that.

Randy looked at the ring one last time before tossing it into the lake. He then pulled out his phone and called his lawyer who had drawn up the divorce papers more than four months ago, even though they were signed he had put them on hold then walked into his house and found Sarah naked on the island with one of his so called best friends as they were having sex. After talking with Justin he told him to file the papers and knew that she wouldn't get a dime due to the fact there were no children involved, there once was his little Jayden who would forever be in his heart. Randy wasn't heartless and told Justin to draw up papers stating she would get $20,000 for being married for four years.

Colby watched Randy from her bedroom window she saw that he tossed his wedding ring into the lake. She had the kiss on her mind she loved the feel of his lips on hers, the kiss that changed her life. She knew that his marriage had been over for nearly a year when they lost their daughter, she had been there for him the best she could, they had spent one night while he was on the road talking he had always sought her out and knew that Colby would listen it had also led to the two of them sleeping with each other. After that night they went back to being friends knowing it never should have happened but the feeling of his lips on hers brought back memories of that night, one she would love to repeat.

Randy finally walked back up to the house and checked on supper and heard his phone ring and saw that it was John who talked to him for a few minutes and said that he and Hardy were going out for the night that he would see them in the morning. Randy checked on supper and smiled at Colby who was walking into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Colby asked

"I will be. What about you?" Randy asked

"I will be. I saw you toss out your ring, wanna talk about it?" Colby asked

"Nah, I will be alright, how much longer do you have till he comes home to pack his things?" Randy asked

"How did you know?" Colby asked

"Same reason I knew about Sarah always cheating on me. It's hard enough to walk into your own kitchen and see her getting fucked on the island by one of your best friends." Randy said

"Which one could it be Derrick or Brandon?" Colby asked

"Brandon, but that part of my life is over now and I would like to move on. Colby that kiss reminded me of that night, I would love to repeat it." Randy stated. Colby just smiled at him.

"That night was great wasn't it?" Colby asked as she sipped her wine. "We are both single now what?"

"Pick up where we left off that night will always remain something to me, hell I am kinda shocked that no one ever found out." Randy said quietly

"That is because we both vowed to take it to the grave Randy." Colby said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Randy if we do start something I want to take it slow, not jump into things does that make sense?"

"Yes it does make sense. I have to find a place to live in the meantime till I can get moved out. I don't want the house." Randy said quietly

Colby just smiled at Randy and soon the two were eating the supper Randy had fixed. They were talking about work and Colby wanted to take a few weeks off and would love to go on vacation but didn't know where she wanted to go. Randy had a few weeks off but needed to go home and pack up his stuff.

"Crazy thought maybe idea all together but come back to St Louis with me I need to pack up and you can help." Randy said

"What about Sarah? Don't you think you should at least talk to her first?" Colby asked

"I probably should. Let me go call her and I will be back and we can crash and watch a movie how is that?" Randy asked

"That sounds good." Colby said quietly and took another sip of her wine as she watched as Randy walked up the stairs and into the bedroom he was staying in. Colby was happy that he was willing to take it slow.

Randy walked into his bedroom and pulled out his cell phone hoping to catch Sarah at home.

"Hello Randy." Sarah answered not sounding happy at all. "Want to explain why I am getting divorce papers from you?"

"Sarah we are over, we have been going through the motions for the last year and half. We both know it's over. Let's not drag this out." Randy said calmly

"I bet you are cheating on me, that is why you had to get a new ring isn't it?" Sarah stated

"Not that isn't the reason why and you know it. I left on accident at one of them many arenas and had to get a new one. Second I come home one night to find you having sex on the island and with Brandon you knew that would hurt me, but you didn't seem to care at all." Randy said. "I will come home in a few days and start packing my things."

"Fine. I am headed out of the country as of tomorrow for work. I wont be here for nearly three and a half weeks, get what you want. It's clearly laid out in the paper work that I only get the house and a few other things like my own car but you get all else. I will sign the papers then. Good luck Randy." Sarah said and hung up.

Randy hung up the phone and smiled he was free from her, he couldn't wait till the papers were signed and they were divorced. He laid back on the bed and couldn't help but smile that he was free. While Randy was upstairs on the phone Colby cleaned up the kitchen and heard the back door open again and this time her sister Renee walked in the house with John and Jeff trailing behind her.

"Hey you." Colby said quietly as she took another drink of her wine. John smiled at her and headed up to change Jeff walked outside to smoke and Renee sat down at the island and hugged her sister.

"Hey yourself. You should come out with us tonight." Renee said

"Nah, got my own plans. Oh so you know I am now free and no longer married to Adam. I called my lawyer and he filed papers, I called Adam and we ended it nicely. It didn't help matters that he has been cheating on me with his personal assistant Kenra and has been for the last 6 or 7 months." Colby said "So what is up with you?"

Renee sighed and smiled before she answered that question. "That is a good question in itself. I am the one who stitched up John today and he asked me out on a date and I agreed, Hardy and his wife are going to join us we are headed to dinner then a movie and maybe a walk. He is going to probably crash at my place."

"I so don't need to know that Renee. I know you have had a crush on John for a long time since the first time you met him." Colby said with a smile on her face once the boys walked into the kitchen. John smiled at Renee and soon the three were leaving and Randy was standing in the kitchen leaning against the island with a smile on his face.

"I do believe we have a date tonight to watch movies don't we?" Randy asked

"We do. Thank you for going slow. I do love you but I do want to take it slow. I don't want to jump into a relationship right now." Colby said

"I understand but what says we can't have a little fun the meantime?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face. Colby just shook her head at him and soon they were in the living room watching movies.

The two spent the evening wrapped up in each other watching movies till falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning came quick for Colby as she was never able to sleep in and after coving Randy back up she headed upstairs to change into her work out gear and went down to get a run in on the treadmill. While she was running, Randy was waking up he could hear the music downstairs and decided to join her after he changed as well, as they both worked out they talked and Colby told Randy that she was going to stay here and get a head start on packing up Adam's clothes as he had called her already and was headed home next week to get his things and move to Toronto. Randy understood completely and said that needed to find a place to live in the meantime. Colby looked over at Randy and told him he could stay with her till he found his own place.

"Are you sure about that Colby?" Randy asked

"I am. Randy you can stay in the bedroom you are in and that way we can still work on us. But it wont invite you into the bedroom all the time." Colby told him and Randy smiled and agreed.

"Thank you babe. I had better get cleaned up and head back to St Louis. I am probably going to pack up what I want here and put the rest in storage or at my parents' house till I can find something close." Randy said

It wasn't long and the two were saying goodbye and Randy headed towards the airport in Raleigh knowing it wouldn't be long till he was home in North Carolina. After Randy left it wasn't long and Adam was pulling into the drive, Kenra had flown out to go back home so she can get something done while she had two weeks off. Adam cut the engine to his car and smiled at the house. He and Colby had built their dream house in Cameron North Carolina as she was born and raised there as she was also close to her brother Shane Helms and sister Renee Helms. Adam loved the house but he was more in love with the house in Canada.

"Colbs you home?" Adam hollered as he walked in through the back door and threw the keys on the island.

"I am what are you doing here? Not that I mind but you said you were headed home next week." Colby said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to get this done and over with. I can stay in the guest room across from you if you want me too or in the basement it doesn't matter to me where I am sleeping." Adam said

"Understandable. Are you shipping things to Canada or leaving them here? I don't mind storing things we have a nice room down in the basement where you can leave it knowing it wont get lost, ruined or some fan finding out it's your stuff and take it." Colby said

"You don't mind?" Adam asked

"No I don't. Also so you know and don't flip out. Randy is going to be staying here while he is divorcing Sarah and he will be back in two days he just went home to get clothes and drive back here." Colby said quietly

"I'm glad you are being a nice friend to him, hell I would have done the same thing. Oh is Johnny still here?" Adam asked "You two have always had a great connection and friendship."

"John is probably with Renee right now. Those two have always had a connection since we introduced them." Colby said

Adam looked at Colby he was still in awe of her beauty and walked over and just wrapped his arms around his still wife and kissed her deeply on the lips, Colby didn't want to kiss him back at first but his lips felt so good pressed against hers she found herself kissing him back. As they kept kissing, Adam slowly undressed Colby and stripped himself and soon he was laying them back on the hardwood floor and slid into her body with a powerful thrust.

Colby cried out in pleasure as Adam started move his hips slowly at first then sped up then slowed down again making love to her one last time. Adam could tell she was close and started to pound in and out of her body as they both were crying out in their releases as they laid there breathless on the floor next to each other.

"Still amazing Colbs." Adam said and stood up and helped her up. Colby just smiled at him and picked up her clothes off the floor and headed to the bedroom and got dressed again quickly. She didn't want to admit to herself that felt amazing as well. It wasn't long and the two were working side by side when Colby's cell rang and she smiled when it was Randy.

"Hey you make it home?" she asked

"I did about 2 hours ago. I have my titles all packed up and pictures that I want. Mom is keeping them for me. How are things there?" Randy asked

"Good. Adam is here packing his things, he is going to stay in the basement and knows you are coming in the next few days. You already to come back home?" Colby asked

"I am packing my clothes as we speak. That is nice of you to let him stay. I will see you by tomorrow night. I am almost done. I had called my mom last night and she went over and did a lot of it for me." Randy said

"That was nice of her. Listen I gotta go I didn't charge my cell last night. I will see you when you get here. Drive safely." Colby said

"See ya soon. Call if you want to talk." Randy said

"I will." Colby said and they hung up.

The next day passed quickly as Adam packed up a lot of his things he made plans to go out with the Hardy's and Shane that night and was getting around for that when Randy pulled into the drive. Adam walked out and helped Randy unload and carry things in. It wasn't long after that he took off. Randy found Colby in her office and smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. That night as they spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms they spend the night lost in each other making love several different times throughout the night.

The next few days passed quickly Adam was completely packed up he had the money he owned from the prenup transferred into Colby's back account and they hugged and knew that they would always remain friends. Colby was looking forward to starting her life not married.

A/N: There is the second chapter of Not Loved. Hope you all enjoyed. I wonder what will happen next. Also what is going on with John and Renee?

~Kinley Orton


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome!

Not Loved

Chapter 3

Colby was sitting outside enjoying the cool air as the seasons were changing drinking her hot chocolate when she heard the sliding glass door open and then lips to her forehead. Randy sat down beside her and smiled before taking a drink of his coffee. Colby smiled over at Randy and knew she had to tell him of what happened between her and Adam two nights ago. She knew it would hurt his feelings but they weren't officially together as they were going to take their time and take it slow.

"Randy can we talk?" Colby asked

"Sure babe what is on your mind?" Randy asked before taking a long drink of his coffee.

"When Adam arrived after you left, he kissed me and things went too far we ended up having sex on the hardwood floor in the kitchen. I thought you should know." Colby said

"Oh wow. I know we aren't together but still I am glad you were honest with me. We had sex the next night, it was out of this world. Please tell me that wont happened again between the two of you." Randy said

Colby just smiled at Randy. "No Randy it wont. It was more like good bye sex if anything. It meant nothing too me, when you and I had sex that meant something."

"Any plans for the day?" Randy asked

"Not really. I am meeting up with Ashtyn who I work with she is married to Dr. Jake Jones who looked at your shoulder." Colby said

"Nice. I am going to relax around here and fix supper is that okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine. You are a good cook." Colby said as they heard the backdoor open and both shook their heads at John who was walking into the house with Renee.

Randy stood up and smiled at John and Renee and as the boys walked up to talk Renee joined Colby outside. "It is pretty out here isn't it?"

"Yes it is. So what is the deal with you and Johnny?" Colby asked

"Nosy aren't we?" Renee asked with a laugh. "We are dating, we have had an amazing connection and want to see where we go. How did things with Adam go?"

"Pretty smooth, he will be here off and on to get his things he is storing here till he can find a house either in the states somewhere or get them to the house in Canada." Colby said

"Not bad. Friends I take it. I thought Randy left and headed back home to his wife?" Renee asked

"He did but they are now divorced as well. Just keep your mouth shut you don't know anything. I'm happy for you. Just keep in mind that unless it comes from him it's a lie. I found that out being married to Adam several times." Colby said. Renee just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at her sister.

"When do you work next?" Renee asked as the sisters normally worked the same shifts.

"I am back on days on Monday, I am off till then. I am thankful for the break. I am meeting up with Ashtyn in a bit for lunch, while she has the day off. Are you working today?" Colby asked

"I am, I have to go in three hours but thankful it's only a five hour shift. Then back to normal on Monday as well." Renee said. "We just came by to pick up John's things he is going to stay with me for the rest of the time he is here."

Colby smiled at her sister and they hugged when John came down with his luggage and soon they took off. Colby walked up and smiled as she walked by Randy's room he was sound asleep on the bed, she walked in and pressed a kiss to his forehead and covered him up. Then walked into her room and closed the door behind her and grabbed clean clothes and got cleaned up. After doing her hair and make-up she then got dressed in her favorite jeans and pulled on one of her long sleeve shirts and slipped into her sandals and headed out. Shane called her on the way to meet up with Ashtyn and said that was nice of her to let Randy stay with her till he got his place. Shane was normally pretty supportive of his sisters and always stood behind them in their decisions.

Colby pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden and smiled that Ashtyn was already there and had a table. After join her they ordered their drinks and lunch while they waited Ashtyn could tell that something was on Colby's mind.

"Want to talk about it dear?" Ashtyn asked

"Yes. Adam and I are now divorced our papers will be final in a few weeks. It was a very friendly split thankfully. The other day he came home and kissed me and we ended up having sex on the floor in the kitchen. The next night Randy who is one of my good friends has been having trouble with his wife, they are now divorced and we had sex last night, several times." Colby said

"Oh honey." Ashtyn said "What now?"

"Randy and I slept together about a year ago, we never told anyone and said that we would always take it to the grave. Well we kissed the other night and it brought back the passion that I had been missing. We have talked he and I agreed to take it slow." Colby said and smiled then took a drink of her sprite. "I really like Randy. He is staying with me till he can find a house close by."

"You are a good friend. Sounds like to me that you are in love with him. Am I right on that?" Ashtyn asked

"I am, he feels the same time." Colby said and smiled.

As the girls talked and ate lunch they had a great time catching up and soon afterwards they hugged and headed out in different directions. Colby decided to go and walk around Southern Pines and end up in Gas Chamber and talked to Shannon Moore about everything he was one who would keep his mouth shut and they had dated briefly and he was always able to talk to her about anything. After talking to Shannon she felt a bit better.

The next few weeks flew by fast. Randy and Colby weren't sharing a bedroom but they were now dating and still taking it slow. Both Randy and Colby were officially divorced, and happy with each other. Randy was finally back out on the road and Colby was at work when she started not feeling good. After running to the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time. Both Ashtyn and Renee were worried about her and finally asked if she was okay.

"No I can't shake this flu I have had for nearly two weeks now." Colby said quietly as she was laying down in the break room on the couch.

"Colbs hate me all you want but when was your last cycle?" Renee asked

"My cycle has been messed up for a few months why Renee?" Colby asked as she laid a washcloth on her forehead.

"I know what she is getting at. Will you take a pregnancy test for me?" Ashtyn asked as she walked out of the room and grabbed a hospital grade test and walked back in and locked the door behind her and handed it to Colby.

Colby just stared at the test and finally got up and walked into the bathroom and took it. She doubted that she was pregnant, but took the test what was the harm, just to rule the possibility of pregnancy out. After taking the test she washed her hands and cleaned up the test and walked back into the room and laid it down on the table. "I can't be pregnant I am on the pill."

"You know as well as I do that they aren't always effective honey, hell look at Jake and I we have two." Ashtyn said with a smile and then looked at her watch "Time to look at the test."

"Will you please?" Colby asked as she laid back down with the cold washcloth over her eyes.

"Um Colbs its positive, you are pregnant my dear." Renee said quietly.

Colby just sighed as tears formed right away. "I need to see if one of you will do a ultrasound please? I have to be sure before I say anything to Randy and all."

"We can have the Ultrasound tech come down and do one honey. We will have you under a fake name." Ashtyn said quietly

Renee slipped out of the room and talked to the ultrasound tech who agreed to see Colby now and soon they were in the room and having the ultrasound done. Holly took measurements and Colby was exactly six weeks pregnant. She couldn't pin point when she conceived but her due date was in July of 2014. After getting a few pictures printed out she stuck them in her shoulder bag and thanked Holly for doing this for her.

"Colbs you okay honey?" Ashtyn asked as they walked out to their cars as their shifts were over for the day.

"I will be but six weeks ago I had sex with both Randy and Adam, she can't pin point what day so either of them could be the daddy. I am going home to tell Randy first then I will have to call Adam and tell him as well." Colby said

"Let me know how things go honey. Drive safely love you sweetie." Ashtyn said as they hugged.

Colby headed home and smiled that when she raised the garage door that Randy was home. After just sitting there for a minute she finally got out and headed in and could smell something wonderful cooking. Randy was in the kitchen and turned and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey honey how are you?" Randy asked

"Nervous to tell you this baby but okay." Colby said

"Why are you nervous honey? Is everything okay?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You know how I haven't been feeling good lately?" Colby asked Randy smiled and agreed.

"I'm pregnant Randy." Colby said quietly

"Pregnant wow. We are having a baby? Randy asked

Colby just sighed this is where she was nervous. "Randy I am six weeks, you recall me telling you about Adam and I?"

"Yeah why babe?" Randy asked

"I could be pregnant by either of you." Colby said with tears present as she cried into his chest. Randy held her close. To him it didn't matter who the father was, he would love the baby no matter what.

"Colbs honey look at me." Randy said and wait to go on till Colby was looking at him. "I know this is nerve racking not knowing who the father maybe. No matter what I am here, I am not going anywhere. If the baby is mine great, or if the baby's is Adam's things will be okay, I will love this baby no matter what as I love his or her's mommy." Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead and held her close as the tears fell down her cheeks. "No matter what I love you and this baby."

"I love you too Randy. I need to go and call Adam. Thank you for being so understanding. You are a remarkable man." Colby said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. "I will go call Adam right now."

Colby walked into the office and closed the door and called Adam. "Hey Colby" he answered.

"Hey yourself. Got a moment to talk?" Colby asked

"I do everything okay?" Adam asked

"Not really. I haven't been feeling good lately and saw the ER doctor today. I'm six weeks pregnant. Here is the thing either you or Randy could be the daddy." Colby said

"Oh. Wow. Are you willing to have a amino done to find out?" Adam asked

"I am Adam. I have to wait till I am 18 weeks. Do you want to be involved in the doctor appointments till then or do the testing and then get involved?" Colby asked

"Just let me know how you are doing and keep me up dated. I will fly out for the testing and we can go from there. Just take it easy and don't stay busy." Adam said

"Okay I will text you later. I am headed to go and lay down not feeling the best." Colby said

"Okay if you need anything let me know." Adam said "Thanks for being honest with me Colbs." After that they hung up.

Colby headed up to change out of her scrubs and took a long hot bath. Randy walked up to check on her and smiled as he knelt down by the tub and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How did it go with Adam?"

"Okay, just asked for updates send ultrasound pictures and after the amino and we know for sure who the daddy and if it is his he will be more involved. He also told me not to take on everything and to take it easy and rest more." Colby said

"I have to agree with him on the taking it easy and rest more babe. You are on the go all the time. Please slow down. We will get through this. I love you supper is ready." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Randy I will be down in a few minutes." Colby said. Randy nodded his head in agreement and walked back down to pull supper out of the oven and set the table.

Colby was happy that Randy was okay with this, she was nervous that it was Adam's baby, she didn't know what to think would happen if they had shared custody of a baby, how would it go, would it go smooth, would they get along. Colby had a lot of questions and hoped that with time things would be answered.

A/N: Well here is chapter three! Thanks for all who reviewed. I wonder who the daddy is, let me know what you all think!

~Kinley Orton


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome!

Not Loved

Chapter 4

That night as Colby finally laid down in bed she was beyond worn out, after she had gotten sick at the hospital Dr. Jake had checked her over and told her to take the next few days off and to take it easy. Randy had been taking care of her as she hadn't feeling all that good since supper nothing was agreeing with her either. Randy was walking into her bedroom to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he laid down on the bed with her.

"Worn out, I have nothing left in my stomach to throw up but yet I feel like I have too. Does that make sense at all?" Colby asked

"Yes it does. Will you be okay tomorrow? As I have to head back to work, although I would rather stay here and take care of you." Randy said quietly

"I know you want to stay Randy but you have to work or Vince will be angry and we don't want that to happen at all. We all know when his wrath is unleashed it's not a very pretty sight." Colby said and smiled at him.

"No it's not, and I have been on that end of it several times. Are you sure you will be okay?" Randy asked again.

"Yes I will be okay. You go finish packing and then come lay down with me, then in the morning I will take you to the airport." Colby said. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and got out of bed again and smiled at his girlfriend who he was deeply in love with. Colby slowly got out of bed and walked down to grab a sprite and some crackers and walked back up. After getting comfy again in bed she called Renee and told her she was doing okay just confused about a few things and Renee said she would come over tomorrow as she was off and they could hang out.

Randy finished his packing and couldn't believe that Colby was pregnant he hoped to God that this baby she was having was his, but knew that no matter what he would love the baby even if Adam was the daddy. He wouldn't let that get to him, they were still married when they slept together. Randy was happy with Colby and he couldn't wait to see where their relationship went. After he was done packing he took his luggage down and set it by the back door and then locked the house up and set the alarm, then walked up to join Colby in bed. By the time he got ready for bed he smiled that she was sound asleep cuddled into her pillows. Randy slipped into bed and gently lifted her to where her head was resting on his chest and he just held her close and fell asleep himself.

The next day came quick for Colby as she woke up nauseated and as soon as she got out of bed she started to get sick and dashed for the bathroom. Randy was right behind her and finally got a washcloth nice and cold and pressed it to the back of her neck. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay Randy, this goes along with being pregnant." Colby said as she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. "Are you packed yet?"

"Yes I am. I am getting in the shower." Randy said "Joint shower to save time?"

Colby smiled at Randy and joined him in the shower and after a playful shower they got cleaned up and finally were on the way to the airport. After dropping Randy off and a somewhat tearful good bye Randy finally boarded his plane and headed out to meet up with RAW.

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Adam would call Colby once a week to see how she was doing with the pregnancy and Randy would give him updates while on the road when they saw each other. Colby is about to go insane between both Adam and Randy, as neither of them wanted her to be cleaning and wanted to hire a cleaning crew but she wouldn't have it, to her the house was spotless so why hire one. Adam and Randy thought she shouldn't be around the fumes, but she kept telling them she was okay.

Colby was doing great in the pregnancy as she was now in the 18th week of the pregnancy and both mom and baby were very healthy. Randy was in New York as of the moment and due home in two days as he was on SmackDown doing the show and a few signings while Adam was just arriving in Cameron North Carolina and was going to stay at the house with Colby till Randy got home in time for the testing. Adam was now pulling into the driveway and he could tell that Colby was home as the front door was open and she was cleaning the house from what he could tell, that wasn't making him happy at all. Neither Randy or Adam were happy with her as of the moment as they didn't want her cleaning and she wanted too. Adam walked up the front path and rang the doorbell, Colby looked up and groaned as she was in the middle of a yoga session and didn't want to stop for anything, and thankfully she already had the cleaning done before either boy got to the house.

Colby walked to the front door and smiled at Adam and let him in. Adam hugged her and placed a hand on the baby and he couldn't help but smile and thought to himself that she looked great and wanted to play but knew she was with Randy now but he wasn't totally happy or okay with it. Randy was to be his best friend not move in on his wife after the divorce.

"How are you I feel like it's been forever since we have talked." Colby asked as they walked into the family room and Colby turned off her yoga session.

"You don't have to stop because I am here. Did you clean this morning?" Adam asked

"If you must know yes, the house was pretty messy." Colby said

"You know how both Randy and I feel about you cleaning and the fumes, please stop or I will hire a cleaning crew and you wont have a choice, let Randy clean or I will come once a week and between him and I we can clean." Adam stated

"Adam, pregnant women clean all the time, Dr. Sansa hasn't told me to stop. Ugh, I am going upstairs just leave me alone." Colby said "You know where everything is." Then walked upstairs, Adam followed and made sure she was okay and tucked her in then laid down beside her and just rubbed her back even though she had her back to him. Adam could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep and he climbed under the covers next to her and slipped her panties down and slid into her then had sex with Colby and once he released he pulled out and pulled her panties up and headed down to lay down himself.

****Colby is out like a light.** AJC**

**_**That is good she hasn't been sleeping good. Glad she is asleep. Did she clean?**RKO_**

****Yes she did. I already got onto her about it. I will hire a cleaning crew. Damn she is tight.** AJC**

**_**Tight what do you mean by that?**RKO_**

****Blonde moment there Orton, she is tight we just had sex** AJC**

**_**She wouldn't have sex with you she promised me she wouldn't have sex with you again** RKO_**

****Well we did, she must have needed a release**AJC**

**_**I will call you later**RKO_**

Adam laid there in bed his little plan worked out perfectly, Randy didn't want her either now. Randy laid there in his hotel room and just looked at the screen of his phone, one of his closest friends just had sex with his girlfriend. Randy was beyond pissed off and called Vince and told him that he didn't feel good and was worried about Colby, Vince was nice enough to let Randy head out and to call him after the amino was done and then he needed to be at RAW that Monday. Randy caught a flight home and since Colby had dropped his truck off that morning he had a way to get home. After arriving home he headed up to check on Colby it was close to 3am when he walked into her room.

"Colby wake up." Randy said as he sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

"What do you want and why are you waking me?" Colby asked as she slowly sat up in bed.

"You two had sex and you promised you would never have sex with Adam again." Randy stated as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about Randy, I was doing yoga when Adam got here we talked then I laid down he rubbed my lower back for me and that was it, I fell asleep he went down to his room." Colby said

"Deny it all you want it smells like sex in here, you can't cover up that smell well Colbs and you know it." Randy said "I can't believe you would do that to us."

"I didn't have sex with him Randy. Ugh." Colby said as she stood up and walked over to Randy.

Randy backed away and looked at Colby. "To think I even left my wife for you. We are done."

"You two were done anyways, believe Adam all you want I know the truth I didn't have sex with him." Colby said and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and by the time she climbed back into bed Randy was no longer there in the bedroom he was in his room. Colby climbed back into bed and picked up her phone and sighed before texting her other best friend one she could always trust, he didn't judge her at all.

****Can you come here pls?** CJC**

**_**Sure babe what is wrong?** CA_**

****Adam told Randy we had sex and we didn't and he just broke up with me** CJC**

**_**Those two were fighting over you cleaning earlier today. On my way babe** CA_**

****Okay. Ugh you have the key just come on up and climb in bed with me** CJC**

**_**See ya in 15** CA_**

****Okay** CJC**

Colby just laid there in bed confused as all hell, she knew that Adam was just messing with Randy's mind, and Randy wouldn't listen to Colby for anything. After drifting off to sleep, Randy looked in on her and walked down and saw a car pulling into the drive way, Randy walked outside to smoke and saw that it was one of the ringside doctors and that it was Chris Amann.

"Let me guess she called upset didn't she?" Randy asked

"I wouldn't say she called but she is upset and she doesn't need that right now being pregnant." Chris said "You two jackasses can't let her be in peace, I understand the cleaning I am with you on that, but no fighting keep stress low."

"Yeah yeah, she and Adam had sex again, she promised me she wouldn't sleep with him." Randy said and took a long drag off his cigarette.

"Believe what you want." Chris said and walked in with his suitcase and headed up to the master bedroom and after using the bathroom and washing his hands he climbed in behind Colby and held her close.

The next morning came quick for Colby as she wiggled out of the vice like grip and got up slowly to use the bathroom and then washed her hands and climbed back into bed and went to lay her head on Chris's chest as he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom and washed his hands then laid back down and pulled Colby into his arms and she got comfy up against his chest.

"Thank you for coming Chris." Colby said quietly. Chris pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her.

"You are most welcome dear, how are you feeling?" Chris asked quietly

"Stressed out now, thanks to Adam and Randy. Ugh I want to shoot them both."

"I understand that babe, I am here to take care of you don't worry about them. After the test is done Dr. Sansa is keeping you for the day I bet." Chris said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"It wouldn't surprise me. How long do I have you here for?" Colby asked

"Three weeks babe, then back out on the road again." Chris said "Babe I would like to try us again."

"Really? Knowing that the baby is either Randy or Adam's you would be okay with that?" Colby asked. Chris just smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes I would, then down the road in a few years we could try." Chris said

"Okay, my feelings never stopped and I love you." Colby said

"I love you too, do you want to try to eat or not?" Chris asked

"I should. Nauseated as all hell." Colby said

As the morning passed everyone headed to the hospital and Colby was taken back she wanted Chris to go with her and after having the amino done both Adam and Randy had blood drawn, they were over on Labor and Delivery waiting the results. Chris was rubbing Colby's back while Adam and Randy were glaring at each other and Randy kept glaring at Colby. It wasn't too much longer that Dr. Sansa walked in to tell who the father was.

"Colby I have the results, first off the baby is very healthy and so are you. I want you to rest for the next two days no sex, not on your feet and no work for a week. Second you are having a baby boy. Now which one of you is Adam?" Dr. Sansa asked

"I am." Adam said as he spoke up.

"Well congratulations you are going to be a daddy." He said and walked out "Oh Colby I will release you into Chris's care. I want to see you in two weeks."

Colby smiled and looked over at both boys. "Adam I will draw up custody papers with you later. Now as for both of you I am not going to rehash anything what was said nothing, I don't care anymore. The both of you need to grow up."

That afternoon Colby was laying on the couch when Randy walked down and smiled at her and wished her the best and asked if they could still be friends and she looked at Randy and agreed stating they worked better as friends and that her house was always open.

A/N: Oh now what Adam is the daddy! How will that go, where is this going with Chris and they have a past?

~Kinley Orton


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome!

Not Loved

Chapter 5

Colby was starting to wake up as she had fallen asleep on the couch and rolled to her back and looked over and saw that Shane was there and was playing some video game with Adam who was sitting next to him and they were battling about something. Colby slowly sat up and looked at both boys and shook her head.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Shane asked as he paused the game.

"Tender but okay. Where are Randy and Chris?" Colby asked

"Randy had to head out to Raw and Chris is upstairs laying down. Are the two of you back together?" Adam asked

"We are. My love for Chris hasn't stopped and he wont tell anyone that we slept together when we didn't." Colby shot at Adam and walked upstairs and couldn't help but smile at Chris who was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, after she used the bathroom and washed her hands she stripped down to her tank top and panties and climbed in bed next to Chris.

Chris felt the bed shift and rolled to his side and pulled Colby into his arms. While they were resting, Shane looked over at Adam. "You told Randy you two had sex didn't you and he broke it off with her." Adam just smirked at Shane walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and one for Shane and soon they were playing their game again. "Just don't mess this up with her and Chris. For some odd reason he makes her happy just like you did but you two fell out of love and now are having a baby together."

"I wont. Gee don't worry so much, I didn't want her and Orton together." Adam stated "Okay it's been a long day I'm going to go and get something to eat do you want to come with?"

"Sure." Shane answered and they headed out.

While they were gone Colby was starting to wake up a bit and slowly sat up in bed and stretched and groaned she was tired of being in bed, let alone on bedrest for two days. After slowly getting out of bed she walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands after pulling a brush through her hair she pulled it back into a messy bun and walked down to find something to drink.

****Ashtyn you so you know the baby is Adam's and I am doing okay. Chris here taking care of me, Randy broke up with me. I am off for the week.** CJC**

**_**Colbs I'm sorry about Randy, how are you feeling? We understand you wont be on for the week. Rest and take care of yourself and the baby, we will come by tomorrow and see you.** ACJ_**

****Tender and sore. Just happy that Chris is here to take care of me, screw Adam and Randy. I am drawing up custody papers for Adam and Chris and I are back together.** CJC**

**_**Not good babe. Jake says if you need anything to let us know. Love you. **ACJ_**

****Will do love you too** CJC**

Colby was glad that the house was quiet for the time being. Chris had run to get her something to eat while Adam and Shane were out getting supper as well. Colby called her lawyer and explained the situation and he said he would draw up custody papers and would call her tomorrow and would bring what he had drawn up and she and Adam could go over them together. Colby would make sure the paperwork stated that he could not take the baby out of the country without her permission. Colby was still sitting in the family room when she saw a car pull up and saw that it was her sister and waved her on in the house.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Renee asked as she sat down next to Colby and hugged her and placed a hand on the baby.

"Really tender and sore, a lot of shit has gone on, which doesn't help as I am now stressed." Colby said

"What happened honey?" Renee asked

"Adam called Randy and claimed that we had sex, which Randy believed him over me. Last time I had sex with Adam he got me pregnant 18 weeks ago. Randy and I hadn't had sex as he has been gone. I tried to tell Randy we didn't but he didn't seem to care. I called Chris and he came over and has been taking care of me since." Colby said

"That is great that Chris is taking care of you, are the two of you back together?" Renee asked

"We are." Colby said with a smile on her face as she placed a hand on the baby.

"So am I getting a niece or nephew?" Renee asked

"A sweet nephew and Adam is the daddy. I have called my lawyer and he is drawing up custody papers and then Adam and I will go over them tomorrow." Colby said

"Where is everyone?" Renee asked

"Randy being the jackass he is, left and headed back to St Louis I am guessing. Shane and Adam headed to get food for themselves and Chris is out getting us supper." Colby answered.

"Okay, now I am guessing you are off for the week and on bedrest for the next few days and no sex for two." Renee said

"Gee you are good. Yeah Dr. Sansa wants to see me in two weeks." Colby said and tried to hold the yawn in but it didn't work so well.

"Let's get you back in bed or do you want to stay here on the couch?" Renee asked

"The couch babe, I'm not going to do anything but sit here till it's time for me to go to bed. Chris has been great to just be there. I asked him last night when he asked about us again if he would be okay if the baby was either Randy or Adam's and I wasn't shocked that he said yes." Colby said

"I'm not either honey. Chris is very supportive and you two were great when you dated. Is Adam going to be more involved in the pregnancy?" Renee asked

"Who knows. I am just happy that Chris is going to be in the baby's life and mine as well. I love him and my love even though I was married to Adam never went away. Does that make any sense?" Colby asked

"It does honey. Do you want me to stay till someone gets back?" Renee asked

"Yes would you please. So how are you and John?" Colby asked

"We are doing good. We are very happy. I have had a few girls tell me they are so in love with him, one even claimed she was pregnant by him and I laughed at her. Then she said it was true they had been having sex, I so wanted to punch her lights out, you would be so proud of me that I kept my cool and didn't touch her." Renee said

Colby couldn't help but laugh at her sister, it was so like her to get jealous and want to react. "I am proud of you sis. How many times in high school did we get into it over a guy?"

"Too many times, between you, Ashtyn and I we were constantly fighting over guys. Thanks to Shane we were normally separated and he made us find different guys and you always went after the bad boys." Renee stated

"Lord how many time were our parents called by the school over a stupid boy?" Colby asked

"Too many times. I think the principal had our number on speed dial." Renee said with a giggle.

"Good times though and look at us know all happy and in love. You and John are perfect for each other and so are Jake and Ashtyn. Chris and I are as well." Colby said "Someone is home." As lights shined through the window.

"I wonder who it is." Renee stated "I haven't seen much of Shane lately."

"Been on the go and sleeping with the tramp still. Ugh I wish she would just leave him no one likes Tracey." Colby stated It was a few minutes later that Chris walked in the backdoor and had Colby's supper.

"Okay since Chris is back I am headed home. John will be there soon. I can't wait to see him." Renee said

"Thanks for coming over to talk Renee I needed it." Colby said as Renee hugged her again and soon she took off.

"Did you two have a good talk?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Colby and placed a hand on the baby and rubbed her stomach.

"We did, this smells great thanks baby." Colby said quietly as she started to eat supper.

"You are most welcome honey." Chris said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Chris." Colby said quietly as she finished her supper, then watched as Chris cleaned up and sat back down next to her and she laid her head in his lap, while they found a movie on TV to watch. It was pretty late when Adam came back to the house, Colby was sound asleep with her head still in Chris lap.

"Where did you and Shane go eat Raleigh?" Chris asked

"Yeah we wanted to go eat at a good steak place. How is Colbs doing?" Adam asked

"Okay, tender but okay, she hasn't been asleep long. I hate to wake her up to head to bed here soon." Chris said

"That is understandable." Adam said "Well I am headed to bed I haven't slept good in a few days and headed back out on the road in two." Adam said "How long are you here for?"

"Close to four weeks. I was thankful that Vince let me have that much time off." Chris said

"That was nice of him." Adam said "Well night."

"Night Adam" Chris said

That night as everyone headed to bed it was a short night for nearly everyone as no one slept good. The next morning was early both Colby and Chris as neither could sleep so they were up early and it wasn't long after they were up that Adam came up and Colby grabbed a notebook and the two talked about when to exchange the baby.

"I would like for our little man to stay with you when I am out on the road, then when I am home I can take him. I have talked to Vince and he is reducing my travel and I only have to do Raw and PPV's right now and overseas tours and that is it." Adam said.

"Okay. Thanksgiving every other year and same with Christmas, Mother's day with me and Father's day with you. Also can you agree not to take him out of the country without my permission?" Colby asked

"I can agree with that. I am buying a house in Cameron that way I am close." Adam said

"Okay Geri will be here soon and will have papers for us to both sign, we just agreed but I want something on paper make sense?" Colby asked

"Yes and also I will pay child support of $5,000 a month for him. I of course would like him to have my last name, what you want to name him I am okay with." Adam said quietly

"Chase Joseph Copeland or Ethan Adam Copeland." Colby said quietly

"Both are wonderful names hon. I like Ethan." Adam said with a smile.

It wasn't long after they agreed to everything that Geri showed up and soon the papers were signed and it was set in place. Adam did ask if he could be there for all the rest of the doctor's appointments and also when she gave birth. That was fine by Colby as long as Adam understood that Chris would be there as well. Adam understood, he was fine with Chris he had no problem with the doctor at all it made him feel better that there was always a doctor around.

A/N: I hope that the rest of the pregnancy will go smooth for Colby, will both Chris and Adam insist that she stop working now or will they not say anything. Have we seen or heard the last from Randy? Review.

~Kinley Orton


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story...(I know in the first chapter that Colby is a nurse practitioner but I changed it to Physician Assistant so she is from now on. Review)

Not Loved

Chapter 6

Randy was confused as all hell when it came to his life, he was still in love with Colby but pretty upset that she had sex with Adam again when she said she wouldn't. Adam had told him via text what had gone on, then once he woke up Colby she denied it. The day of the amino Randy wasn't in the best of moods that she had called one of her best friends to come out. Not that Randy had a problem with Chris Amann, he just didn't want him there and taking over as the boyfriend from what he had heard from Adam when he finally called to say that he had made it to RAW and to check on Colby.

Randy was just laying in bed and wasn't paying any attention to what was on the TV as of the moment it was some infomercial and he could really careless about what it was about. Randy couldn't help but replay the words that Colby had said to him that they worked better as friends. Maybe it was only that night they were meant to have that they shared nearly a year ago. Randy made up his mind to get the truth out of Adam and Colby and find out what really happened.

The next day came quick for Chris as he was up and headed out on a run while Colby went down to wake up Adam so he wasn't late for his flight. "Wake your ass up Copeland."

"You sound like we are dating again gee woman." Adam said as he rolled over to his back.

"What I know it's hard to wake you up for anything. Can we talk for a minute please?" Colby asked

"Sure what about?" Adam asked as he sat up in bed and Colby said down next to him.

"Did we really have sex the other night?" Colby asked

Adam just looked at her and smirked. "We did." Then went on to explain what happened between them.

"You are a total ass no wonder Randy is pissed at me. Why Adam?" Colby asked

"I don't want you with one of my best friends so sue me." Adam said "No wait don't sue me you would win." Colby just looked at Adam and shook her head.

"That is a new low for you Adam, why didn't you just talk to me instead of doing that, I probably would have told Randy that we worked better as friends anyways. Hell the two of you before my amino drove me up the wall. I understand the cleaning and since you hired a cleaning crew on me I wont clean. But don't expect me to stop working either." Colby told him. "Now get your ass up so I don't have to kick it while pregnant."

"Fine woman. Let me guess you are going to too and rat me out to Randy aren't you?" Adam asked

"No. I just want to be friends with him now. I don't need to worry about you two getting into it anymore. I am happy with Chris, I have been for years, then you come into my life and sweep me off my feet and I put my feelings for him on the side, but never suppressed them." Colby said

"Just be happy that is all I am asking. I will call and check on you later, rest and don't over do it please." Adam said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on the baby. "Once the baby starts to move will you call me and also I will be back for your next doctor's appointment."

Colby stood up with his help and they hugged and she then headed upstairs and grabbed something to drink and heard her backdoor open and smiled at Chris who was dripping with sweat. "Don't even think about kissing me or hugging me till you shower."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe. Come up with me though and you can take a shower as well." Chris said and held out his hand and smiled at her. Chris thought she looked even more beautiful she was glowing. Colby smiled and walked up with Chris and soon they were taking a joint shower. After getting cleaned up Colby laid down as she was worn out and Chris checked her over and listened to the baby and told her to rest that he was going to work on lunch to call his cell if she needed anything.

Randy had finally drifted off to sleep and was slowly waking up when his hotel room door opened he looked up and saw that John was walking into the room. "Hey man"

"You just waking up?" John asked

"Somewhat didn't sleep worth anything last night, you just getting in?" Randy asked as he walked into the bathroom and once he used it and washed his hands he pulled a shirt on over his chest and sat down on the bed. "So flipping confused about everything."

"Understandable. Renee doesn't know anything new, but if she did that is between the sisters not us. Now tell me what happened?" John said

"I really don't want to rehash everything Cena." Randy said but then told John everything. John looked at his best friend and shook his head.

"You left Sarah? I thought you two were done anyways. Hell Adam could have said that to be messing with your head. Do you think that Colbs would actually sleep with him again?" John asked

"That I don't know, they slept together before the divorce was final. I know Adam loves to get inside my head but the room smelled like sex and we hadn't had sex at all considering she was pretty worn out and tender before I left for New York." Randy said

"Not that I love hearing about other people's sex life, talk to Colbs and see what she has to say. Sounds to me like she has moved on. Maybe that night you two shared was only be that night." John stated as he grabbed his hat and shoes and slipped them on. "Let's go grab breakfast."

"How in the hell did you know about that night? We promise to take that to our graves." Randy asked as he quickly got dressed.

"Um you are my roommate, I walked in on the two of you Adam was with me that night but didn't come in. I didn't say anything to him don't worry and it stays between us." John said "You going to try to get Colbs back or let her be happy with Chris?"

"Right now let her be happy. I'm sure Chris will slip up along the way." Randy said. What Randy didn't know is that Chris and Colby had a past, he just knew they were best friends, he had no clue their love for each other was pretty strong. As the two headed down for breakfast they talked about Randy finding a new place to live, John said that he asked Renee to find a bigger place as he asked her to move in with him but he wasn't going back to Florida for the life of him if his girlfriend was in Cameron NC. Randy said that he was going to look for a house around in that area but hadn't had the time to look yet.

Colby was starting to wake up some and rolled to her back and just laid there for a few minutes before dashing to the bathroom and starting to get sick. Once she was done emptying her stomach she picked up her phone to text her best friend.

**I hate morning sickness with a passion** CJC

**I'm sorry babe do you want Jake to come over and give you something?** ACJ

**Pls Chris probably doesn't have anything on him anyways.** CJC

**We are one the way.** ACJ

**Okay just walk in babe I'm up in bed** CJC

Chris was walking up to check on Colby and couldn't help but smile when he found her in the bathroom still leaning against her tub. "What is wrong babe?"

"Nauseated to no end just got sick. Jake and Ashtyn are on the way over so he can give me something for the pain and nausea. I didn't know if you had anything on you or not." Colby said as she stood up with Chris's help and brushed her teeth and leaned against him.

"You are right I don't have anything on me, let's get you in bed babe then I will lay down with you after they leave." Chris said as he helped Colby get comfy in bed.

It was a few minutes later that Ashtyn and Jake were walking in the house and up to check on Colby. Jake usually always had her pain meds on her not only because he was her doctor but also her best friend as well. Jake gently checked Colby over and soon she was resting due to the medications. Ashtyn stayed up stairs while the boys walked down.

"Jake Jones." He said

"Chris Amann, Colby's boyfriend and also ringside doctor for the WWE." He said

"Nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you from Colby and Renee." Jake said "I am the doctor in the ER and Ashtyn's husband." Jake said "We would love to have you in the ER with us."

Chris just smiled. "I love traveling right now, I might consider it later on down the road."

"Understandable. I had better get my wife and head home we both have an early shift starting at 4am tomorrow. I can thank Colby for that as she does all the scheduling." Jake said

"Not nice of her. I am here for three weeks almost four." Chris said

"Nice." Jake said as they walked back upstairs and soon the couple headed out. Chris walked up and joined Colby in bed and held her close.

Over the next few days Colby was finally feeling better and moving around more, which made Chris and Adam both happy. Colby was just getting out of the shower and got dressed comfy and headed down and was greeted with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too baby." Colby said quietly

"Yes good morning. How are you feeling?" Chris asked

"Good. Can we go shopping?" Colby asked

"Sure, I just got called back on the road will you be okay alone?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around Colby and held her close. He could feel her nod her head saying that she would be okay. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay Chris. I need some alone time, not that I don't love being with you but I need to wrap my head around everything and try to start in on the nursery." Colby said as they headed out to go shopping.

"Just promise me that you will take it easy and not lift anything heavy. Colbs don't get me wrong I love you and while I do want to try things with you. You seem really distant right now." Chris said

"I am distant right now, a lot has gone on and I love you and do want to try things but I need space. I promise to take care of myself and not do any heavy lifting. I go back to work tomorrow anyways." Colby said with a smile on her face. The couple spent the day shopping and getting things for the baby, that night Chris had to head out and Colby was thankful for the peace and quiet.

The next day came quick as Colby was finally headed back to work after a week and she was happy about that as well. Colby was walking into the normally fast paced ER for her first day back since finding out that Adam was the daddy of the baby on the way. Even though she knew of the two new doctors that had been hired on she had yet to meet them. Between Ashtyn and Renee she knew what they both looked like and she thought one of them was pretty good looking. The ER was finally pretty busy by the time Colby was able to sit down in her office. Even though she was back working full time she had already been stopped by not only Jake who was the head doctor but also Ashtyn and both of them told her that they had things covered and wanted her taking it easy. Colby was sitting down at her desk in her office and going over some paperwork for when she would go on maternity leave and other paperwork where there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called

"Hi I just wanted to come by and introduce myself, Dr. Scott Anthony." He said to her.

Colby smiled and thought to herself that he was very handsome. "Hi come on in and have a seat. I am Colby Copeland Physician Assistant."

"Nice to finally meet you Dr. Copeland. Please call me Scott. I'm a GP but specialize in ob/gyn." He said

"Nice we needed an ob/gyn down here. Please call me Colby. Did they get you an office set up for you yet?" she asked

"Not yet Jake said that there isn't enough room down here for that right now although Jake said I can share his space." Scott said

"Yeah um no. You can share with me. Jake and Ashtyn lay down together and all. I will get you an extra desk in here either today or tomorrow." Colby said with a smile on her face.

"Okay what is the deal with them, I don't mean to pry I would just like to know." Scott said

"Understandable. Jake and Ashtyn are married and still in the newlywed stage even though they have been married for nearly five years I think." Colby said with a smile.

Scott chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "So what about you? I only know your name."

Colby smiled. "I am newly divorced and 19 weeks pregnant by him, the divorce was very friendly and we are on good terms. I am trying a relationship with WWE Dr. Chris Amann but he just left go back out on the road as of this morning so just me in the house."

"That sucks, is your ex a wrestler?" Scott asked he was very attracted to Colby thought she was very beautiful but didn't know how the relationship with the doctor was going, he thought must not be too good if he was on the go and never home.

"Yes he is and from time to time you will see wrestlers just waltz in here like the own the place." Colby said. "Question tell me about you."

"Well I am single for what it matters, just moved to Cameron, been born and raised around this area most of my life and I love emergency medicine that is what me here." Scott said

Colby just smiled at him thinking he might be her match, but what to do about Chris. What she didn't know is that Randy was cooking up a plan and sending someone from her past to come to see her and hopefully stir back up some old feelings she may have for him.

A/N: Oh no what is Randy doing and who is he sending? Scott seems like he has an interest in Colby, looks like she does as well. What about her and Chris?

~Kinley Orton


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story...(I know in the first chapter that Colby is a nurse practitioner but I changed it to Physician Assistant so she is from now on. Review)

Not Loved

Chapter 7

"Do you understand what I want you to do?" Randy asked the guy standing in his locker room.

"Yeah yeah go to Cameron and talk to Colby and try to start things back up between her and I." He stated

"Good." Randy stated

"When do you want this done?" he asked

"Soon she just went back to work today so the next few days while we are all off." Randy said

"I will get it done and keep you updated. Don't worry." He stated and walked out of Randy's locker room. Randy sat back on the couch and smiled hopefully in the next few days things would be better and soon Colby would be his again.

Colby smiled at Scott before he left her office and said he would bring by lunch if that was okay with her and it was he said that he would find out what she wanted and they would go from there. Colby was confused to no end, she had an instant attraction to Scott and she was sure he felt the same way when they shook hands she felt this spark.

****Ashy can you pls come to my office?** CJC**

**_**On my way want Renee too?** ACJ_**

****Pls** CJC**

Ashtyn finally found Renee and they were now camped out in Colby's office. "Okay what is wrong honey?" Ashtyn asked

"I'm so confused." Colby said quietly

"What is going on?" Renee asked as she looked over at Ashtyn who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Have the two of you ever had an instant connection with someone?" Colby asked

Ashtyn smiled. "I did with Jake honey, why?"

Renee just giggled she did with John too but they danced around each other for a few years before they finally were able to connect. "It was that way with John but we danced around each other for a few years before we were finally able to connect."

"I had this spark when Scott introduced himself when we shook hands. He is bringing me lunch today as well. I just don't know what to do. There is Adam but he isn't a factor at all. Then there is Chris, we want to try but he is gone all the time. I knew when I married into the WWE it would be like that. I want a change does that make sense?" Colby asked

"Yes it does. Hell Scott is a hottie." Ashtyn said with a smile on her face.

"What do I do, I know he felt the same attraction. Chris is going to hate me. I think I want to go away from the WWE make sense?" Colby asked

"Yes it does make sense." Renee said with a smile on her face. "No matter what we support you. How are you feeling?"

"I am drained. I might lay down and take a nap thank god for the bed in my office." Colby said with a smile on her face.

"Talk to Chris tonight when you get home honey." Ashtyn said "We had better get back out there we are pretty busy right now. You rest for a bit maybe go home early."

"Thanks you two. I might do that after lunch with Scott." Colby said as both Renee and Ashtyn stood up and headed out the door. Colby stood up and walked to the bathroom and was stopped by a few of the nurses she hadn't seen in a few weeks, Doug who is the head over the ER stopped and talked to her as well and told her not to overdo it she even told him that she was going to lay down and he agreed that they would call her if they needed that she needed to take it easy. By the time she walked into her office her cell phone was ringing and she couldn't help but smile when it was Chris.

"Hey you." She answered

"Hey yourself. How are you doing?" Chris asked as he got settled into his room at the hotel.

"Good a little worn down but good. Can we talk for a minute please?" Colby asked

"Sure babe." Chris said

"Chris I will always love you but I think we work better as friends." Colby said as tears started stream down her face.

"Colby honey I agree. I never meant to lead you on, and I know you didn't either. Best friends for life is more like it for us. I will always love you too sweetie." Chris said

"I like that idea best friends for life." Colby said

"I still want to make sure you and the baby are okay keep me in the loop though okay." Chris said

"I can do that babe talk to you later." Colby said and soon they hung up. Colby stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled some through the tears and fixed her make up and then pulled her hair back and sat back down at her desk.

****Adam so you know your son is kicking pretty hard and Chris and I are just friends we decided not to try.** CJC**

**_**Wow about you and Chris. No matter what I am always here. Awesome about the baby how is your first day back at work?** AJC_**

****long and its not even half way over. I will call you tomorrow. Don't forget I have a dr appt in two weeks.** CJC**

**_**I haven't it's in my calendar and Vince knows I am good to go babe don't forget to rest** AJC_**

****Okay talk to you later. I will rest later at home not here** CJC**

**_**Ugh woman just take it easy call me when you get home or just text me and let me know you made it home okay** AJC _**

****You know I will and don't start with me bye for now** CJC**

The rest of the morning passed quickly and Scott was knocking on Colby's door and asked what she wanted for lunch and she smiled and laughed and asked if Taco Bell was okay.

"Do you want to go or me pick up the food and bring it back?" Scott asked

"We can go. I just need to let Ashtyn know we are headed out that way she doesn't flip, what time do you get off?" Colby asked

"I am only working half day today you?" Scott asked

"I am on all day but I am stopping after lunch, how about we get lunch and you can follow me to have lunch there but still Taco Bell." Colby said

"Sounds good to me. How about I go pick up the food and meet you at your house." Scott said

Colby smile and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address what she wanted for lunch and handed it to Scott and told Scott she would see him soon. Ashtyn looked up and smiled at Colby when she walked out of her office. After talking to both Ashtyn and Renee they told her to go for it with Scott that he was always around and not off jet setting around the world. After headed home she quickly changed and got ready for Scott to arrive. It wasn't long after she arrived home that Scott was arriving as well.

The two spent the afternoon talking about their childhoods, what it was like growing up with a brother who wrestled and their families. Scott was quickly falling hard for Colby and Colby was falling hard for Scott. After eating lunch Colby started not feeling good and started to rub her temples.

"What is wrong?" Scott asked quietly

"I have a migraine coming on." Colby said quietly knowing it wasn't going to be a fun night.

"It's okay do you have anything for pain here?" Scott asked "We should get you laying down."

"I do upstairs Chris filled two of my medication shots for me yesterday as I wasn't feeling good but didn't need them for once. I'm sorry." Colby said

"It's okay, I can lay down with you and rub your back if you want me too." Scott said "I will also listen to the baby, sounds like he maybe a little stressed from working and taking too much on today." As he stood up and helped up Colby after getting her settled in bed and listening to the baby she was finally sleeping due to the medication. Scott was rubbing her back as she was resting her head on his chest.

Colby was starting wake up and rolled to her back and the hand that was on the baby followed as well. Colby opened up her eyes and smiled as Scott was sound asleep beside her. Colby couldn't help but think he was very handsome. Colby carefully slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and climbed back into bed next to Scott and grabbed her laptop and fired it up. Scott was starting to wake up and smiled at Colby who was looking through her email.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed his hands and climbed back into bed and sat up next to Colby and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tired and drained my head still hurts but I am now hungry again." Colby said quietly.

"What sounds good?" Scott asked

Colby smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked quietly

"For taking care of me thank you." Colby said

Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are most welcome. I still want you to rest and take it easy."

"Yeah yeah. What sounds good to you for supper?" Colby asked

"Um Arby's does right now is that okay with you?" Scott asked

"It does. Do you want to go there to eat or get it and come back here?" Colby asked

"We can go there. I don't want you alone tonight." Scott stated

"You can stay anytime." Colby said with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" Scott asked

"I am" Colby answered. Scott helped Colby up and soon the two were headed out and went by Scott's house for him to grab a set of clothes and soon they were pulling into Arby's and after grabbing food they headed back to Colby's house and ate supper then watched movies and soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms sound asleep.

While Colby was sound asleep the man was boarding his flight out to see Colby he was hoping this would bring up some old feelings as his were still pretty strong for her is thing was to see her, bring up their past ,kiss her and she would be eating out of the palm of his hand once again. He was sure once she saw him again that she would find him still very attractive. After his plane landed he quickly picked his rental and headed out. Cameron wasn't too far from Raleigh and headed straight to his hotel, tomorrow he would put his plan into action.

The next morning came quick as Colby's alarm was going off and she just groaned as she rolled over to turn it off and she wanted to snuggle into the warmth of Scott's body but the baby was pressing on her bladder and after using the bathroom she washed her hands and climbed back into bed and rolled to her side, and watched as Scott got up and used the bathroom and washed his hands then as he climbed back into bed beside her he also pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning Colby how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he rolled to his back and pulled Colby close.

"Tired, even though I slept okay I haven't been." Colby answered "What about you?"

"I slept okay its nice having someone next to me I always sleep better. Any plans for the day?" Scott asked

"Not really I have the day off. Thought I might go shopping and see if Ashtyn and Renee want to go with me. What about you?" Colby asked

"Nothing really, I have to start unpacking soon, I have been living out of my suitcase for nearly 3 and half weeks as my condo was finally closed on. I should just unpack." Scott said

Colby just smiled. The memories of her and Adam moving into the house had been fun, she didn't have much to do as they had a ton of help. "Want some help?"

"How about this you girls go shopping and I will start, then you can come over and bring supper. Colby I have something to confess to you." Scott said

"Oh?"

"Yes, yesterday when we were talking and we shook hands I felt this spark or jolt of energy go through me, I hope you felt it as well, I really like you and I would love to try us would you be okay with that?" Scott asked

Colby sat up in bed and smiled at Scott. "I felt it too. Yes I would love to see where we go and try us. Are you okay with me having my ex husband's baby?" Colby asked

"I am sweetie." Scott said and sat up in bed and claimed her lips in a sweet passionate kiss that led the two of them making love for the first time, afterwards laying there in each other's arms. Both content with each other, both falling head over heels in love hoping that nothing came between them. Scott brushed a kiss across Colby's forehead and held her close.

"I hope this isn't too early to say this Colb's but I am falling in love with you." Scott said quietly

"Not it's not too early, I am falling in love with you too Scott." Colby said as she smiled up at him.

"I love you." Scott said before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Scott." Colby said after the kiss broke apart.

It wasn't long after telling each other they 'I love you' they were getting up and cleaned up, Scott headed to his condo to unpack while Colby picked up both Ashtyn and Renee and the three went shopping. Both Ashtyn and Renee asked how the night went with Scott and smiled when Colby said very nice that they were going to try them. What they didn't know is that Randy had a plan to break them up hoping that the guy could get inside Colby's head showing her that his love for her was still strong, when she felt nothing for him at all.

A/N: Who is going to tell Colby that he still loves her, will it work? Looks like things between Scott and Colby are heating up can't wait to see where they go! Review Please

~Kinley Orton


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 8

While the girls were out shopping the man was just waking up and smiled to himself hoping that Colby would take him back, he was looking forward to seeing her. Yes he knew she was pregnant but as of right now that didn't matter to him. After getting up and taking a shower he finished getting ready.

****Getting ready to head to see Colby, hope she is willing.****

**_**If she isn't make her see that you are the one for her** RKO_**

****I can do that. How rough with her can I get?****

**_**Not very because she is pregnant. I don't want to hurt the baby Adam would kill me if he found out I am behind this** RKO_**

****Understandable headed to the ER now** **

**_**Txt me when done so I know how it went** RKO_**

***will do** **

After getting into his car he headed for the hospital after parking he walked into the ER. One of the nurses who was doing intake looked up." Hi can I help you?"

"Yes I was hoping that Colby Copeland was working today is she here?" he asked

"No she is off for the next few days. If you would like I can get a message to her." The nurse replied

"Just tell her that JoMo stopped by and thought I would say hi and take her to lunch." He stated and watched as the nurse wrote everything down.

"I will do that when I talk to her later on she usually calls in to see how things are going. Do you want to leave a number?" the nurse asked

"No she has it." He stated and walked out. After getting back into his car he wasn't happy that she wasn't at work he knew where she lived and decided to drive past it.

The nurse who took the message was pretty good friends with Colby and picked up her cell phone and sent her a text so she had a heads up when she came back to work in a few days that he might stop by again.

****Colby so you know a man came by asking for you today** NCS**

**_**Who was it?**CJC_**

****JoMo** NCS**

**_**Wowza haven't talked to him in years** CJC_**

****He didn't leave a number saying you have it** NCS**

**_**I do thanks Nicole. When did he stop by?** CJC_**

****Just now he is in his car in the parking lot. He is handsome** NCK**

**_**Nic don't he isn't stable that is why I broke it off** CJC_**

****Don't worry about that. I'm happy with who I am with.** NCS**

"That was odd." Colby said as they sat down in the food court.

"What is Colbs?" Renee asked as her phone beeped with a text.

****Hey so you know Randy has something up his sleeve but I don't know what just keep Colby up to date about anything I tell you. Someone from her past will show up soon.** JC**

**_**Okay I will tell her. How did you find out?** RCH_**

****Heard him talking about it yesterday at the arena its JoMo** JC**

**_**Okay I will let her know babe. I miss you ** RCH_**

****I miss you too babe. I love you so much**JC**

**_**Love you too baby, when will you be home?** RCH_**

****Tonight** JC**

**_** YEA** RCH_**

"Colby JoMo might stop by the ER. John says that Randy has something up his sleeve he overheard them at the arena." Renee said

Colby just sighed, first it was Adam now Randy, hopefully she was hoping that both boys would leave her alone about men. "I was hoping things would settle down. I will tell Scott. The two of us are going to try."

"That is awesome sis. I hope things go smoothly. Are you even going to talk to JoMo?" Renee asked she knew how abusive JoMo had gotten with her and was happy when she broke it off with him.

"No. I don't need that train wreck back in my life." Colby said "I will also tell Adam so he knows what is going on around here."

"That is a good idea. How are you feeling?" Ashtyn asked

"Tender still but oh well right. Are we ready to finish shopping?" Colby asked

As the girls finished shopping Scott was starting to unpack with Jake's help. Jayde was running through the house helping the two unpack as she was spending the day with her daddy.

"So how did things go last night?" Jake asked

"Pretty good, we just laid in bed with each other. This morning was amazing. I have never been with a pregnant woman till now and wowza." Scott said

Jake just laughed he knew exactly what Scott was getting at since Ashtyn had Jayde the sex between the two was amazing. Jake smiled at his daughter who ran back into the living room. He watched as Scott handed two more things to Jayde and she ran to the master bedroom with them and soon she was back for more.

"Are you two going to try?" Jake asked

"We are. I am falling head over heels in love with her and she feels the same way. I am okay with her being pregnant by her ex husband. She was telling me that he is pretty involved and that is fine by me." Scott said "We are having dinner tonight I think she might be cooking."

"She is a wonderful cook both her and Ashtyn are. Renee is as well. Ashtyn loves to bake. Our house always has something it in. I love your condo. I had one like this before Ashy and I got married and we bought our house." Jake said as he watched Jayde run back into the living room and into her daddy's arms. Jake picked her up and held her close. "You are a wonderful help sweetie."

"I love you daddy." Jayde said as she rested her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"Tired babe?" Jake asked

"Yes daddy." Jayde said and snuggled into him.

"Where can I lay her down at?" Jake asked Scott.

"She can lay down in my bed if she wants too. Is that okay with you Jayde?" Scott asked her

"Yea!" Jayde yelled and then giggled non stop. Jake slipped her into a pull up and she got comfy in Scott's bed while they kept working on the rest of the house and soon it was done.

"Thanks for letting her crash. Ashtyn would for sure shoot me if she didn't get a nap today as she is spending the week in Boston as we don't have any days off and Carol is asking her to come up for the week." Jake said

"Oh, why is she going to Boston?" Scott asked as they sat down for a late lunch.

"Ashtyn is John Cena's little sister, she grew up here in Cameron and then in college she went to nursing school and that was basically it. We started dating not long after I arrived here in Cameron and we have been married for nearly 5 years and she is the love of my life." Jake said

"I didn't know that was Ashtyn's brother." Scott said

As the two spent the afternoon getting Scott settled into his condo, the girls were still shopping. Colby was finding a cute them done in sports for the nursery and decided to have the walls painted a café latte brown but one wall being the blue that matched the theme she had picked out all she needed now was a name. Renee was finding some new things for her house as John was now moving in with her as she had just built her dream home the year before and Ashtyn was looking around for Jayde.

"Colbs babe I have to tell you something." Renee said

"What is it?" Colby asked as she placed a hand on the baby.

"Randy is planning on trying to win you back, he sent JoMo to the ER and then when things would go sour between the two of you he would swoop in and sweep you off your feet." Renee said

"I figured that out. Randy can try all he wants it wont happen. I will call JoMo tonight and tell him not to bother with even coming back, then call Randy and tell him nice try." Colby said "I am shocked he didn't try sooner."

"You would think he would have learned after what happened with Adam." Ashtyn said

"I know right well it didn't. I hate to burst his bubble." Colby said "I am not even going to worry about it now. I have to figure out what to do for supper tonight, Scott is coming back over and I am cooking him supper."

"What are you making him?" Ashtyn asked

"The crunchy chicken with Frenchs Fried Onions and mashed potatoes and green beens. More or less what I am craving right now. Thankfully it only take 10 minutes to make then an hour to bake." Colby said "Are we done shopping?"

"Yes I am done." Renee said

"Me too. I hope that Jake and Jayde had fun helping Scott unpack." Ashtyn said

Colby dropped the girls off at their houses then headed home. Scott had called and asked what he needed to bring for supper and she asked him to pick up and ice cream cake from Dairy Queen and he said he would. While Colby was waiting on Scott to arrive she picked up her cell phone and called Adam.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey you is this a bad time?" Colby asked

"Nope honey what is going on?" Adam asked as he sat down in his car as he was headed to Cameron to look at houses.

"Randy sent JoMo to my ER today to talk to me and try to start things back up. I wasn't there but thought you should know." Colby said

"That man will never learn babe. How are you feeling?" Adam asked "Oh can I stop by tomorrow I am coming down to look at houses or condos."

"That is fine I am off for the next few days. Oh so you know and don't flip out, I am dating one of the ER doctors." Colby said "Are you staying here?"

"No babe I am staying with Shane or Jeff one of the two. I think that someone no in the WWE would help babe. Colbs you didn't answer how are you feeling?" Adam asked again

"Tender and drained did some shopping and all. Found a really cute nursery theme done in sports." Colby said

"Oh okay. I was telling Stephanie and she is making you a cute theme with the WWE on it if you want to use it and I can do the sports theme at my place. I will buy it from you." Adam said "Oh mom wants to know if it is okay that she sends some things to you."

"Judy can always send things honey. I have to go Scott just pulled up. What time will you be here tomorrow?" Colby asked

"Afternoon I will text ya first." Adam said

As they said their good byes and hung up Scott was walking up the front path with the ice cream cake. Colby opened the door for him and smiled at him when he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"It smells good in here." Scott said as they walked into the kitchen and he put the ice cream cake in the freezer.

"Thanks babe. I hope you like chicken." Colby said Scott just smiled at her and said yes he did. "Well we have an hour till I need to start the mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Love it. How are you feeling?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around Colby and held her close. Colby rested her head on his chest.

"Drained still have a migraine but okay, we had fun shopping though." Colby said with a smile.

"That is good. I would love to see what all you have for him." Scott said and Colby led him up to the nursery which was across from the master bedroom. "I will help set this up if you would like and paint for you. Is Adam going to come help?"

"He is. I just talked to him and he will be here tomorrow afternoon I would love for you to be here when he is here though. I still need to buy a glider and a few other things. I bought the crib when I was 12 weeks and Adam put it together for me and the dresser and changing table. Stephanie who is a good friend of mine she is the daughter of Vince is having me a cute WWE theme made and I can't wait to see it." Colby said

"I used to go to live shows all the time when I was growing up. I have to admit I am a huge fan but haven't been able to go to a live show in a long time probably 3 years." Scott said

"We can change that. Raw is here on Monday. I have tickets front row Adam said that would never change, I think that Ashtyn and Jake are going then Jayde is going either to Boston or on the road with John for the week." Colby said

"I would love too." Scott said and kissed Colby sweetly on the lips.

The hour passed quickly and soon Colby was fixing the mashed potatoes with Scott's help and learned that he loved to cook she let him have at the potatoes and she fixed the green beans and soon they were sitting down to supper. Scott loved the chicken and after supper they enjoyed some ice cream cake.

"Everything was wonderful Colbs. Let me help you clean up the kitchen." Scott said as they started to clean off the table and put the food away and soon they were sitting down to watch a movie when the doorbell rang. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Sure"

Scott stood up and walked to the front door and opened it and was face to face with someone he didn't know. "Can I help you?"

"Yes is Colby home?" he asked

"She is come on in." Scott said "Babe someone is here to see you."

The man followed Scott to the family room and saw Colby sitting here wrapped up in a blanket and smiled at her. Colby looked up and wasn't shocked to see JoMo there. Scott sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Colby paused the movie and turned her attention to JoMo.

"What can I help you with JoMo?" Colby asked

"Well I came in hopes to see you and see if we can start things back up." JoMo stated

"Not going to happen JoMo. I don't know what all Randy has up his sleeve but don't call me, show up at my work, I want nothing to do with you. Not after the way you treated me in our relationship. I will call Randy myself and tell him nice try." Colby said

"I had to try." JoMo stated "You happy?"

"Very"

"Then good luck." JoMo said and left.

Colby sighed and laid her head on Scott's shoulder and started the movie again during dinner they had talked about past relationships and both were looking forward and couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

****Nice try Randy, just stop I am happy very happy. I am in a loving relationship just leave it alone** CJC**

**_**Had to Colbs I wanted to get back at Adam. Hope he is treating you right.** RKO_**

****So you know its not with Adam I am dating a doctor who I work with as well.** CJC**

**_**Oh okay probably best that you find someone who isn't jet setting around the world still friends?** RKO_**

****Yes. You are still welcome anytime just let me know when you might head this way** CJC**

**_**Sure babe** RKO_**

That night as Scott and Colby headed to bed Scott gently took her over and they made love throughout the night and were now wrapped up in each other's arms and content. The next day came quick as both sets of phones were ringing. Colby told Adam to come on over and between him and Scott who he liked got the baby's room cleaned out and taped and soon they were painting after sending Colby over to Scott's condo so she wouldn't be around paint fumes.

A/N: Looks like the attempt by Randy to break Colby up didn't work at least he will back off. Looks like Scott and Colby are happy and in love will it last? Names for the baby Ethan Adam, Gauge Scott, Gavin Matthew, Brandon or Brady Matthew which one do you all like? Please Review!

~Kinley Orton


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed quickly Scott and Colby were majorly in love with each other and very happy. Adam was happy for her and wished her the best. Adam would fly out at least once a week to bond with the baby he still couldn't believe that she was due in a matter of 13 weeks. The nursery was completely done and between Stephanie McMahon, Ashtyn and Renee she had a wonderful shower and had gotten nearly everything on the registry and between Adam and Scott the baby's room was complete except for the baby's name on the door and wall above the crib. Adam even had a room in his house done for when he would have him as well.

The girls were sitting around the desk at work and talking baby names. "I like Brady." Renee said

"I like Gavin that is so cute." Ashtyn said

"I love them all. I am having a tough time deciding on a name." Colby said

"Is the baby's last name going to be Copeland?" Ashtyn asked

"Yes it is. I can't believe he will be there in a matter of a few weeks." Colby said as she placed a hand on the baby and was kicked pretty hard. "I keep getting kicked hard."

"He just doesn't want you to forget he is there." Renee said "When is your last day?"

"In two weeks, I promised I would take it easy and having a doctor as a boyfriend it doesn't help any. I love him for it, and then there is Adam who is constantly on my case as well." Colby said

"I can understand Scott honey, but Adam no, he is in the loop he has bonded with the baby but Jake did the same thing. John was like at as well." Ashtyn said.

That afternoon was very relaxing for Colby as she was having a prenatal massage and was almost asleep when her time was up. After scheduling for a few more before the baby arrived she finally headed home. Scott was home and also cooking supper when she walked through the back door.

"Something smells wonderful." Colby said as she sat down at the island and smiled at Scott who claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"I am making the crunchy chicken you love. How was the massage?" Scott asked

"Very relaxing I have one book up till I deliver now let's hope I don't go early." Colby said

"Understandable. Dr. Sansa doesn't think you will go that early but only the baby knows." Scott said as he rubbed her stomach and kissed the back of her neck as he held her close, they were wrapped up in each other's arms when the back door opened and they both groaned.

"Do you mind?" Shane asked

Scott looked up and smiled at Shane and Colby just groaned again. "I'm going up to change and you had better be gone by the time I get back down Shane."

"Yeah yeah whatever I can out run you right now." Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you have another sister to go bug?" Colby asked

"I would but John is there and he is faster than me and Orton would probably beat the shit out of me." Shane said as he sat down next to Scott.

Colby stood up and smacked the living daylights out of Shane and smirked and walked up the stairs. "I hurt more than those two."

Scott couldn't help but shake his head at Shane. After making sure that Colby was upstairs and out of earshot he pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed Shane. "That is beautiful."

"Thanks. I hope that tonight she will say yes. I know we have to wait till after the baby is born and that is fine by me. I just hope she wont smack me." Scott said

"She wont. I just wanted to see the ring. I love it congrats man. Oh and like I did with Adam, you hurt her I hurt you." Shane said

"You don't have to worry about me hurting Colbs I love her and I will never hurt her." Scott said

Shane nodded his head and headed out. Colby sat down after changing and slipped her socks on as she was kinda chilly and smiled at one of the many pictures she and Scott had done and the a few of her and Adam when they had pregnancy pictures taken. Colby stood up and walked down and she was taking the last step and started to fall and twisted her ankle and heard some popping. "OW"

Scott rushed towards her and looked at her ankle. "I think we should get this checked out, we can order out for supper baby." As he picked her up. Colby was in tears as he carried her out to the car.

"I'm sorry Scott." Colby said quietly as she wiped the tears away

"Honey it's okay you don't need to be sorry." Scott said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He walked around and helped Colby out and soon she was sitting on the exam table while one of the doctors looked her ankle over.

It wasn't long and she was fitted for a boot as she had pulled two ligaments pretty bad and was told to stay off her feet and she was now on modified bedrest which didn't sit well with Colby at all.

"I can't believe this, I am now home and stuck at home." Colby said

"Does this help. I am home with you for two weeks, they we can go from there." Scott said as they walked into the Chinese place she loved. "Just be thankful you aren't on crutches."

"I am. Sorry to complain honey. Maybe in two weeks I can come in and do schedules and all and just do paperwork." Colby said

"There is an idea. When are we seeing Dr. Sansa next?" Scott asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Next week." Colby said quietly as they started to look over the menu and soon they were ordering. "It's quiet in here tonight."

"Yes it is. Babe you are my life." Scott said with a smile on his face.

Colby smiled back at him. "Scott you have changed my life you have showed me how to love again."

"I will agree on that  
babe. When I moved to Cameron my heart was closed off to love and now that has been opened and renewed by you. Colby Copeland will you marry me?" Scott asked as he pulled out the beautiful 3 carat diamond ring with Sapphires on both sides. Colby gasped.

"YES" she shouted

Scott slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her sweetly on the lips "I know we have to wait till after the baby is born and that is okay by me baby. I love you Colby."

"I love you too Scott." Colby said and laid her head on Scott's shoulder.

After eating supper the couple headed home they made love for hours on end and finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and content. The next few weeks flew by quickly and Colby was getting cranky, Adam was in town and was coming by to bond with the baby and even though Colby was home she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Colbs babe do you want me to stay?" Scott asked

"You don't have to honey. I can kick his ass if he tries anything. I am bound to the couch or bed anyways." Colby stated Scott chuckled and his shook his head.

"I know you hate being on bed rest but it's what is best right now. I love you and I will call you in a bit to bring something good home like ice cream or your favorite take out." Scott said then bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too Scott." Colby said as the doorbell rang. Scott let Adam in and headed out for his shift. Adam was staying at the house while Scott was gone, even though this shift was nearly four hours he didn't want Colby alone.

"Hey you come on in have a seat." Colby said quietly as she flipped channels "There isn't anything on TV"

"Well that isn't good. I brought you some movies you can watch. I found them at the house in Canada." Adam said as he handed them over to Colby.

"You brought my back my favorite movies you ass. When did they get up there?" Colby asked

"I think one of our many trips up there honey. So you know Kenra and I broke up." Adam said

"Oh what happened?" Colby asked

"She was pretty pissed that we are having a baby, even though I told her that nothing would change between her and I and that you and I were done and over with she still was mad." Adam said

"I'm sorry Adam." Colby said as she ran her left hand through her hair.

"Very sparkly I see he popped the question. I'm happy for you Colbs." Adam said

"Thanks. Scott popped the question a few weeks ago I just keep forgetting to tell you. We are waiting till after the baby is here. I am very happy Adam." Colby said as she placed a hand on the baby. Adam sat down next to her and placed his hand next to hers. "We have a kicker."

"We do. Did you decide on a name?" Adam asked

"I did. Gauge Scott Copeland." Colby said

"Nice. I love it. How are you feeling?" Adam asked

"Blah, tender he keeps pressing against my spine and I don't like it one bit. Dr Sansa will be here later to check on me." Colby said as she laid down on the couch.

"How come?" Adam asked hoping that nothing was wrong with Colby or the baby. He knew her blood pressure had been up lately but didn't know much else has he had been in Europe for the last few weeks.

"Just to check on my blood pressure as I have had a constant migraine for the last few days. He wants to keep an eye on it." Colby said "You didn't see the IV in my left hand as well?"

"No I just saw the sparkle, when did that go in?" Adam asked as the doorbell rang and he stood up to answer it and saw that it was the doctor who gently checked Colby over and moved the IV to her right hand and pushed some medication and told her to rest but if it got worse to call and come in.

"Adam" Colby said quietly.

"What is it babe?" Adam asked as he sat down beside Colby on the couch and placed a hand on the baby.

"Can you help me upstairs please?" Colby asked

"Sure" as he helped her up to her room and into the bathroom and pulled back the covers and helped her in bed once she was ready and just rubbed her back and watched as Colby drifted off to sleep and stayed with her as he didn't want her alone and was texting back and forth with Scott who was worried about her but thankful that Adam was there at the house with her.

That night after Scott got home he quickly got cleaned up and smiled at Colby who, was now sitting up in bed looking watching TV and smiled up at her soon to be husband. Scott climbed into bed and held Colby close and placed a hand on the baby.

"Are you feeling better?" Scott asked

"Somewhat. The baby is kicking really hard and I just feel blah make sense?" Colby asked as she felt some tighting in her stomach. Scott could tell something was off.

"What is wrong babe?" Scott asked

"Just some tighting that is all." Colby said as she shifted in bed and tears started to roll down her cheeks she had five weeks left hoping the baby didn't come sooner.

"Let's get you checked out. Do you want me to call Adam?" Scott asked as he climbed out of bed and got dressed then helped Colby up and helped her get dressed as well. Colby just nodded her head in answer to what Scott asked and soon they were headed to the hospital and sure enough she was in labor. Adam hurried up and was pacing outside the room as Colby was getting her epidural in place as the pain was pretty bad. The doctor walked out and let Adam back into the room and Colby was now resting more in her fancy labor gown as she was determined unless she had to have a section not to wear a hospital gown and Scott didn't blame her. As the evening passed labor slowly progressed and soon midnight was here and still no baby, when Dr. Sansa checked her over the baby hadn't moved down and the contractions had stopped even with the Pitocin to help. The only other option was to do a section. Colby was finally changed into a hospital gown and was getting her spinal adjusted and Scott scrubbed into help Dr. Sansa while Adam sat down by her head and they talked and soon they were hearing cries of the baby who was very healthy for being five weeks early. June 19, 2014 Gauge Scott Copeland was here and crying while Scott checked him over and soon handed him over to Adam who finally was able to hold his son. Soon Colby was moved to her room and was resting while Dr. Nick Durland looked the baby over even though he was five weeks early he was very healthy and content in Adam's arms right now. Dr. Durland wanted to keep him for the week and said he could probably go home the same day Colby did that he would check on him after a while.

A/N: Yea! Gauge Scott is here and healthy. I can't wait to see what goes on next. How hands on will Adam be when he is home? When will Scott and Colby get married will anyone try to stop the wedding or tell Colby of their feelings or will it go smoothly will Adam let it go or try to stop the wedding of Colby?

~Kinley Orton


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 10

Colby was finally resting in her own room and Scott was rubbing her back while Adam was in the nursery with the baby as he was helping the nurse in giving the baby his first bath. Gauge wasn't a happy camper and was letting the nurse know it as well. Adam was holding Gauge close and just rocking him back and forth when it was time to feed him his first bottle.

"Adam do you know if your wife will be breast feeding or not?" the nurse asked

Adam couldn't help but chuckle some. "Colby isn't my wife, and she will be bottle feeding as when he is with me it will be harder for me to feed him if he is attached to her that much."

"Oh I didn't know she wasn't your wife. I'm sorry." The nurse said as she handed Adam a bottle so he could feed the baby. While Adam fed his son Ashtyn and Renee were in visiting with Colby and couldn't wait to see and hold the baby.

"I will go see how Adam is doing with the baby how is that?" Scott asked.

"Sounds good babe." Colby said Scott stood up and kissed Colby on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ashtyn asked

"Tender that is for sure. I was hoping not to have a section but that went out the window. He didn't come down, the contractions stopped and he didn't want to come out so we did a section. Scott scrubbed in and was in there the whole time and Adam was by my head." Colby said as she sat up in bed some.

"I'm happy he is here." Renee said "Oh good news John popped the question." As she held out her left hand both Ashtyn and Colby were happy for her and were in awe over the ring.

Scott walked into the nursery and couldn't help but smile at Adam who was just bonding with Gauge. Adam looked up and smiled at him. "Let me guess Colby is awake and wants to see him?"

"Yeah and plus Renee and Ashtyn want to see and hold this little one." Scott said "How did his bath go?"

"Good they also did the circ. I hated seeing him in that much pain but I was able to hold him afterwards and he calmed down right away." Adam said

"That part is never fun. Why don't you put him in the little crib and you can push him in to see Colby. I need to run home and get a few things that we forgot." Scott said "Plus I am on tonight will you mind staying with Colby tonight?"

"Not at all go man. I'm shocked you are on call tonight or working for that matter." Adam said.

"It's my last night for the next three and half weeks. I wanted to be at home with Colby in case she went into labor. Now that he is here it might help."

"Understandable. I may have to run home and grab some clean clothes but I'm good though. I need to call my mom and Vince." Adam said as he laid the sleeping baby in the tiny crib and soon he was placing the baby into Renee's arms and smiled at Colby who was trying to eat something but nothing was tasting good. "Do you want me to go and get you something?"

"Would you please and I am sure you would like go home for the night." Colby said

"I'm staying up here since Scott is working tonight. But I am going to run home and get things and will grab you something. What do you want to eat?" Adam asked

"Um Arby's sounds good. The beef and cheddar the number 5 with a rootbeer and curly fries." Colby said

"Okay. Can I run home first? Oh he just had a bottle a few minutes ago and did good." Adam said Colby just nodded her head in agreement as she was busy talking with Ashtyn and Renee and now Jake who had joined them.

The next few days passed quickly and Colby was more than ready to go home. She was healing just fine and the baby was doing great as well. Adam was still home and as of the moment he was holding the baby close and rocking him while Colby was in the shower and Scott was helping her. Adam still couldn't believe the baby was here and all. After talking to his mom she was flying out to help Colby around the house so she and Scott could get sleep and Adam was helping during the day as he had to go back out on the road in two weeks and wanted to spend nearly every moment with him that he could.

Finally after three days Colby was finally home, she was sitting in the recliner with Gauge and rocking him after he had a bottle and almost asleep herself when the doorbell rang, she knew that the WWE was in town and knew that she would have a stream of visitors and she was right. Vince and Linda stopped by and handed her a check for the baby and then one for a college fund. Vince had fallen in love with Colby when she and Adam started dating and told her that no matter what happened between the two he would always be there for her and she was still on the company's health insurance as Adam wanted the best for her and he wasn't about to have her pay for insurance for the baby either, he simply wanted to take care of them.

The next few weeks flew by Gauge was a very content baby and happy no matter what he only fussed when he wanted to be changed or fed. Scott was great with Gauge and was holding him of the moment as they were getting ready to leave for Colby's two week appointment with Dr. Sansa and hoping she would be good to have her staples taken out then Gauge had his two week appointment as well.

"Babe you ready to go?" Scott asked as he walked back into the bedroom with Gauge who was content in his arms.

"Yeah sorry time got away from this this morning. How has he been?" Colby asked as she slipped her shoes on and smiled up at Scott who leaned down to kiss her and then helped her stand up.

"Very content. Adam should be here tonight to take him for the night. You going to be okay with that?" Scott asked

"I have to be I don't have much of a choice. But I am sure I will be okay maybe we can go to dinner and start planning the wedding." Colby said Scott just smiled and agreed.

The morning passed quickly Colby was happy to have her staples out and she could finally lift more than the baby. Gauge was very healthy as well and was gaining weight and had grown some and he wasn't very happy at the moment as he was screaming his head off getting some shots. Colby was near tears and had her face buried in Scott's chest as he held her close. Soon Gauge was content in her arms while they walked out to the car and headed home. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Adam was picking up Gauge for the next two nights while he was in town and Scott was helping Colby into his car and they headed out to eat supper.

After getting seated in Colby's favorite Chinese place and once they had ordered they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Babe when do you want to get married?" Scott asked

"Well I would like to at least loose the baby weight maybe December 1, 2014 that way we are home from our honeymoon and I can see if Adam will keep Gauge for us." Colby said

"Sounds like a plan babe. How many do you want to stand up with us?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arm around Colby's shoulder and held her close.

"Um Ashy and Renee for sure. Renee will probably be my maid of honor and all. It's hard to choose those two are my best friends. I will probably pick one more." Colby said

"I will ask my brother to be my bestman and have Jake and John then we can go from there. Now colors?" Scott asked

"I want blue and silver two of my favorite colors and even though it's close to Christmas I want to stay away from those colors. I love you and thank you for standing by me and loving me and Gauge." Colby said "I can't wait to be Colby Anthony."

"I can't wait till you are Mrs. Anthony. You my dear are most welcome. You and Gauge are my life. When the time is right we can try to add to the family. Gauge is a lucky little one who has love from of us. He wont know what hit him when he gets older." Scott said

Colby laughed and agreed. As the night went on she was missing Gauge like crazy but Adam had called her and calmed her down and told her that he was sleeping contently in his crib and that they were doing great to enjoy her time that she had.

The next few months passed quickly the wedding was quickly approaching and between working, and working out to get back in shape Colby looked great and Scott was in awe of her body. Gauge was doing great and loved to spend time with Adam who as of the moment had him on the road with him. Randy had fallen in love with him the moment he held Gauge while he and Adam were talking they had patched up their friendship and he was a proud uncle to the little guy. December was finally here and the wedding was two days away and Colby was just laying Gauge down for his nap and was going to crash herself when Adam walked into the house to talk to Colby.

"Colbs you okay?" Adam asked as they sat down in the family room as Gauge was down for his nap.

"I'm good Adam what is wrong?" Colby asked as she started to pick up toys and picked up the living room.

"What makes you think something is wrong Colby?" Adam asked

"Because I know you too well Adam. Let's see you broke up Randy and I and I want you to know that I am happy with Scott I love him and he loves me and he loves Gauge like he was his own son. Adam I know what you are here to do. Hello you are the master of mind games." Colby stated as she stood up and walked into the kitchen and collapsed. Adam rushed over to her and called Scott after he laid her down on the couch and just stayed there. Scott was out running errands with Shane, and picking up his brother but after hearing that Colby collapsed he hurried home as Shane said he would pick up his brother to go and take care of Colby.

Scott walked and grabbed his medical bag and glared over at Adam who was walking out of the kitchen with a cold washcloth for Colby's forehead.

"Not me man." Adam said

Scott started to check Colby over even though she insisted she was fine he still checked her over. "What hurts?"

"My head does but I'm fine. I have a lot going on Scott I need to get things done." Colby stated and started to sit up but laid back down.

"You are going up to rest babe. Adam can take Gauge home with him and we can rest. I wont have my wife sick on our wedding day babe." Scott stated as he put his stethoscope around his neck and helped Colby sit back up.

"Colby listen to Scott please I want you healthy as well. I will take Gauge home I have things for him there. We will be fine. Take the night and rest. Let Scott give you something for pain and rest. I worry about you as well. Yes I know I am the master of mind games but I wasn't here to mess with your mind at all Colbs." Adam said

Colby just waved him off and leaned into Scott who pressed a kiss to her forehead and soon she was resting in bed after receiving something for the pain. Scott helped Adam and Gauge out and said that he would call with updates.

Scott started to pick up the house it wasn't dirty by any means between him and Colby and the housekeeper the house was clean. After locking up the house Scott finally headed upstairs and picked up Gauge's room and grabbed the laundry and started a load and soon he was walking into the master bedroom and couldn't help but smile at his soon to be wife. Colby was sound asleep in bed in the middle with his pillows. Scott quickly got into the shower and got cleaned up then slipped into bed and eased the pillows away from Colby who woke up.

"I was comfy." Colby said

"I bet honey but I'm more comfy than the pillows." Scott said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know if you are or not." Colby said and stuck her tongue out at Scott who chuckled and watched as she slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to use it then washed her hands and she rushed back into the bathroom and started to get sick right away. Scott climbed out of bed and grabbed a washcloth and pressed it to the back of her neck and rubbed her back.

Colby just moaned in pain she wasn't feeling good at all. After Scott helped her stand up she stood there for a minute before rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth she leaned back into Scott's warm chest.

"Do you want something else for pain?" Scott asked

"Yes please I so didn't want to spend our night like this." Colby said

"I know honey but I don't want you in pain either." Scott said as he started to get her medications ready and drew them up and smiled at Colby "Which hip?"

"You did my right one earlier so my left babe." Colby said as she bared her left hip for Scott. After getting pain meds into her body Scott helped her back into bed. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too babe. Let me clean up and then I will join you and just hold you. Then after a while we can order out for supper sound good?" Scott asked as he helped Colby get comfy again.

"That is fine babe." Colby said while trying not to yawn. Scott leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her to sleep.

Scott finally laid down with Colby and held her close and they both drifted off. Scott would have slept longer but the doorbell rang and it was Shane with Brandon after showing him the guest room he crashed for the night and Colby was starting to wake up some and she and Scott ordered pizza and had a relaxing night knowing the next two would be busy.

A/N: The wedding is here! Hope nothing stops this wedding!

~Kinley


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 11

The weekend was finally here and both Colby and Scott were looking forward to tomorrow night as they would finally be husband and wife. Colby was starting to wake up some and slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom she wasn't ready to get up for the day and after washing her hands she climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Scott's warm body.

Scott rolled to his back and pulled Colby close and she rested her head on his bare chest and pressed a kiss to it. "Just think we will be husband and wife soon."

"I know I can't wait babe. You are my everything. Are you happy about doing traditional vows?" Colby asked

"I would like to express my love you for in a different way but if you want to do traditional vows that is fine by me honey." Scott said

"Here is thing I do but I don't." Colby said as she sat up in bed and faced Scott and took a deep breath. "When I married Adam it was by the book very traditional neither one of us had much of a say in it. I love tradition don't get me wrong there are certain things that should go by it. But I don't want our wedding to go by that does that make sense?"

Scott sat up in bed and smiled at Colby. "Sweetheart everything you just said makes perfect sense, who has told us that we had to get married by tradition?"

"My mom is pushing it again she doesn't like that we are sharing a bed that we are living together before getting married. Hell I'm shocked my dad hasn't said much to me at all." Colby said and as soon as she said that her phone rang and it was her dad.

"Hi daddy." Colby said

"How are you doing?" Mitch asked

"Okay my head is no longer throbbing which is a good thing. Don't forget rehearsal is tomorrow night." Colby said

"That is why I am calling." Mitch said

"Oh? What about?" Colby asked

"You know how unhappy I am about you living with that man, let alone having his baby." Mitch said

Colby rolled her eyes. "Dad I didn't have Scott's baby, I had Adam's you know that. Scott and I are in love with each and we can't wait to get married. What is going on?"

"Well Colby I am not happy at all with you. Divorcing Adam and having his baby then marrying someone else." Mitch stated

"Daddy what are you telling me?" Colby asked

"I wont be coming to your wedding let alone your mom." Mitch stated and hung up. Tears formed right away she was heartbroken. Colby got out of bed and slipped clothes on and walked outside. Scott was confused and slipped shorts on and a long sleeved shirt and followed Colby outside and sat her up and slid in behind her and pulled her to his chest then pulled the blanket up around them.

"What is going on sweetheart?" Scott asked

"My dad and mom aren't coming to the wedding. They are upset with me that I am living with you to start with, dad swore that I had your baby and he doesn't believe in divorce." Colby said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what I love you. We could get married at the courthouse and that would be fine by me. So who are you going to have walk you down to me?" Scott asked

"I have to see if Shane will. Honestly I don't care right now. All I truly care about is us getting married and our love for each other and our love for Gauge. I am happy that Adam will be there with him tomorrow." Colby said

"I am too babe. Why don't you go call Shane and I will make us some French toast that you love." Scott said as he helped Colby stand up then stood up himself. "Did everyone rsvp already?"

"Half of the WWE is here for it babe, your parents, grandparents my grandma on both sides. Judy is coming and a few of our ER nurses and doctors we love so much." Colby said with a small smile.

"What about the other half of the WWE?" Scott said with a laugh most of the people that were in Colby's' life had accepted him and welcomed him into the family. Vince had already hit him up about being a doctor that traveled as well but Scott had turned it down a few different times saying he didn't want to be away from Colby or Gauge. Vince understood but told both Colby and Scott that they would always have a job opening with the WWE.

"They will probably be here tomorrow just in time for the wedding. Let me go call Shane." Colby said and stood up on her tip toes to kiss Scott then walked into the office and sighed she couldn't understand her dad and truly didn't want to start and dialed Shane.

"Hello?" Shane answered

"Hey can you do me a huge ass favor tomorrow?" Colby asked

"Anything babe." Shane stated

"Will you walk me down to Scott please?" Colby asked

"Sure what happened to dad?" Shane asked

"He is being an ass and he and mom wont be there." Colby said as the tears started to flow down her face.

"Hey don't cry that is their loss babe. Sure I will walk you down to Scott. Listen spend the day wrapped up in each other and I will see you tonight at the dinner babe." Shane said

"Thank you so much Shane. I love you big bro." Colby said

"You are most welcome babe, love you too." Shane said and they hung up. Colby smiled as she looked a picture of her and Shane from a few months before and laughed at the memory of that day, the one next to it was of her Renee and Shane as well they had so many fun memories of just them.

Now that problem was taken care of Colby dried her eyes and walked into the kitchen were Scott was making his French toast that she loved and wrapped her arms around his waist. Scott held her close and sat her up on the counter and kissed her sweetly.

"Problem taken care of babe?" Scott asked

"Yes Shane is going to walk me down to you babe." Colby said with a smile on her lips. Scott kissed her forehead and held her close.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Scott asked "Before we have to be at the church tonight."

"Um wrapped up in your arms and just spend the day with you unless you have other plans." Colby said

"I have no other plans but to be with you today babe. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your husband. Do you want to head to the spa and we can get couple massages?" Scott asked

"That sounds wonderful babe. I'm going to get cleaned up want to join me?" Colby asked with a smile playing on her lips. Scott just smiled at her and pulled her to him and held her close as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and slowly undressed her and himself and soon had her laying back on the dining room table as he slid into her pussy with a hard thrust both crying out in pure pleasure. Scott and Colby worked their way wait into a fast paced release and soon crying out each other's names as they reached their peaks.

"Hmm you feel so good on top of me baby." Colby said quietly

Scott kissed her before pulling out. "You are amazing to be on top of babe. How about we go get cleaned up now." As he stood up and pulled Colby to him and they headed up the stairs and got cleaned up and headed out to the spa to enjoy their massages and just spending time together.

That night was the rehearsal and after running through the wedding a few times they were set to go for the next night after going out to eat supper Scott and Colby headed for home. Brandon was staying with Shane that night so they could have the house to themselves as they wanted to wake up together. Colby headed up almost right away after getting home as Scott locked up the house he could tell that she wasn't feeling good but didn't want to press the issue at the moment either. Colby hated not telling Scott the truth and once she reached their bathroom she started to get sick nearly right away. Scott heard her and held her hair back and started to rub her back while she kept getting sick as wiped her face and neck down with a cold washcloth. After Colby was done getting sick she rested against the jetted tub and just closed her eyes.

"I hate this Scott." Colby said quietly as she stood up with his help and laid her head on his chest.

"I know babe not fun by any means. Why don't you brush your teeth and I will get two shots ready then you can sleep against my chest." Scott said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Colby quickly got ready for bed and brushed her teeth and used the bathroom and after washing her hands she pulled her hair back. "I'm ready now babe." Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and soon after getting two shots Colby was sound asleep in bed. Scott stayed up a bit longer and made sure that everything was ready to go before climbing into bed and Colby barely shifted and soon he was sound asleep with his arms around Colby.

The next day came quick for both Colby and Scott, after getting up and enjoying breakfast together Renee and Ashtyn came to pick up Colby and they headed out to get their hair and make up done, while Scott went with the boys to play a round of golf before the wedding.

Colby was finally into her dress which was a champagne and ivory lace over light gold strapless with a square neckline and simple with just the right amount of sparkle on it. Colby had fallen in love with the dress nearly right away when she tried it on. The deep red roses fitted the look completely. Soon Shane was standing by her side and walking her down to Scott who was in awe of his bride.

The prayer, handing over Colby to Scott and the traditional part of the wedding was over with as Scott and Colby had written their own vows.

"Colby you are my dear are the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I smile, the reason I want to live. You have completed me in more ways than one, you taught me how to love and I thank you for that. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you and call you Mrs. Scott Anthony every day. I love you Colby." Scott said with a smile on face.

Colby was trying her hardest not to cry but with what Scott just said it was hard. "Scott, I love you in ways I never thought was possible. You have opened my heart to love when it was closed off and I think you for that. You my dear are also the reason I smile, the reason I live and you have completed me as well. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you and I can't wait to call you my husband every day." Colby said. Scott reached over and wiped her tears away that were threating to fall down her cheeks.

After exchanging the rings they were finally husband and wife and everyone was clapping. After some pictures they were headed to the hotel were the reception was taking place. After having their dance as husband and wife they cut the cake and soon they were just mingling with people.

"Colbs can we dance?" Adam asked

"Sure" Colby stated and stood up with Scott's help. As they made their way on the dance floor Adam couldn't help but smile at her. "What?"

"Nothing you look every beautiful and happy. I am so happy for you Colby." Adam said "This dress is amazing and totally different from when we got married."

"Yes it was completely white no bling as I didn't pick it out. My mom did all that. Not that I didn't like it because I did. I am happy Adam and thank you." Colby said as they smiled at each other. "You know we work so much better as friends."

"Yes we do. Did Scott ever tell you where you are going on your honeymoon?" Adam asked

"No he wont tell me yet." Colby said

"Just know you will love it. Gauge and I will be just fine. Vince gave me three weeks off and I would love to spend one on one time with him." Adam said. "Colbs I am happy for you and Scott the two of you found each other and you are each other's soul mates."

"Thank you Adam. Just take care of my baby." Colby said

"You know I will. I had better hand you back over to your husband. Love ya babe."

y

"Love you too Adam and thank you." Colby said quietly Adam hugged her and kissed her cheek and told her she was most welcome.

Scott claimed her for another dance and she just rested her head on his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. "Scott babe where are we headed on our honeymoon?" Colb asked

"I booked us on a trip to Fiji and Bora Bora babe. I have a private villa for us that has it's own private beach and clear waters for three weeks." Scott said

"Sounds like heaven I love you." Colby said

"I love you too babe." Scott said

Soon they were ending the night after tossing her flowers and Scott tossing her garter and saying good night to Gauge who was sound asleep in his daddy's arms. They headed up to the honeymoon suite and Scott helped Colby out of her dress and soon they were making love to each other throughout the night. The next morning came quick as they were finally headed to the airport and were finally landing in Fiji for the next week then Bora Bora for the next two weeks.

A/N: Yea! Scott and Colby are finally married. I can't wait to see what happens next. Will they have another baby or not? Will someone come in between them? Please keep reading to find out!

~Kinley Orton


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 12

The next months passed quickly, Colby and Scott were wrapped up in each other and also with Gauge who has learned how to crawl, he was growing like a little weed and very healthy. Scott was just waking up and rolled to pull Colby to him but he got nothing but a pillow. After getting up and quickly getting dressed Scott went in search of his wife who he found feeding Gauge baby food.

"Good morning honey." Colby said with a smile on her face. Scott bent down to kiss her on the lips then kissed Gauge on the forehead.

"Good morning babe, I woke up and hoping to hold you but got nothing but your pillow." Scott said as he started his cup of coffee. "Any plans since we are both off?"

Colby just smiled at Scott. "Not really. Adam called a bit ago and wants to know if he can take Gauge for the next few days while he is in town and I told him that was fine."

"Sounds like a plan babe. I'm going to go get in the shower. What time will Adam be here?" Scott asked before taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Probably this afternoon he just got into town." Colby said Colby finished feeding Gauge and set him down so he could crawl while she cleaned up from breakfast and soon it was bath time. Gauge giggled during most of his bath and splashed about. After getting Gauged dressed and ready to go Adam finally called and said he was on the way to pick him up but he also needed to talk to Colby about something. Scott took Gauge and played with him while Colby got cleaned up and dressed she picked up quickly upstairs since she never canceled the cleaning crew she just picked it up while they did the rest. Colby joined Scott and Gauge when the doorbell rang and in walked Adam and Randy.

"Hey I have an extra person with me." Adam said

"That is fine. How are you two doing?" Colby asked

Adam just smiled at Gauge and picked him up and held him close. "He is getting so big. You didn't tell me he was crawling."

"Sorry just happened a few days ago." Colby said with a smile as she leaned into Scott who wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I'm good Colbs. Still trying to find a house around here." Randy said

"Randy I never sold my condo would you like to either rent it from me or buy it?" Scott asked

"I wouldn't mind looking at it later if that is okay with you two." Randy said

"That is fine by me. You love this area and always have. How is Tasha?" Colby asked

"Good, we are doing pretty good. She is pretty good about me being gone all the time." Randy said

"That is good." Colby stated and got up and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Gauge who wanted down and Adam set him down and watched as he crawled into the kitchen to find his mommy.

"Colby you okay you look kinda pale." Adam stated as he walked into the kitchen after Gauge.

"I'm fine just a little drained that is all. So what did you want to talk about?" Colby asked as she grabbed bottled water out of the fridge.

"Mom is wanting to see him for the week, she is flying down and thinking about buying a house in this area that way she could spend some more time with him is that okay with you?" Adam asked

"That is fine. I love your mom Adam. She is always welcome. I still can't believe in 6 months he will be a year." Colby said

"You aren't the only one. Oh I am starting to see one of the nurses here but she doesn't like that I am gone all the time. Oh also Mania is coming up and I would like it if you, Scott and Gauge were there front row." Adam stated

"Let me talk to Scott I don't see that being a problem though." Colby said as she picked up Gauge and held him close.

"Sounds good, we had better head out. When did he eat last?" Adam asked

"We were up at 7: 30 had a bottle then oatmeal and applesauce. I will send everything with you or do you have food at him for your house?" Colby asked

"I have things and we can go to the store." Adam said

"Okay. Let me get him changed then you three can head out." Colby said as she carried Gauge up and Scott followed.

"What is wrong honey?" Scott asked as he took Gauge from her and changed him for her while she got a different sleeper out for him to wear. Since Adam had clothes for him at his house they only changed once then that was it.

"I'm completely drained that is all babe. Oh Adam asked if we would come to Mania with Gauge front row." Colby said

Scott smiled at his wife and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "That is fine honey, then Gauge's birthday is a few months later." Scott stated as he held Gauge close the two had a special bond. Scott was pretty good to get up with Gauge and let Colby sleep and she told Scott that he didn't need to get up with the baby but Scott kept telling her that he didn't mind at all that he wanted too.

It wasn't long and the three had left. Colby was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when they both got paged to the ER to work for a major accident. All the doctors and nurses that were off had been paged. Colby and Scott worked together while Ashtyn and Jake and Renee worked together as well between them coming in the ER was cleared quickly and now closed to trauma. While they were doing paperwork so they could go home a woman came in she looked to be about 8 months pregnant and she asked for Dr. Scott Anthony. Nicole found him and told him there was a female asking for him. Scott asked Nicole to put her in room one and he would be in shortly. Scott was pretty confused to who would be asking for him as his parents lived in the area and so did his sister.

Nicole led the woman into room one and told her that Dr. Anthony was with another patient at the moment and she got vitals on her and asked her the normal questions and got her admitted to the ER. Scott grabbed his stethoscope that was around Colby's neck as she couldn't find her as of the moment and he kissed her sweetly on he the lips and said that he loved her and walked down to room one. Once he walked in he was completely shocked to see his ex girlfriend Lindsey in the room let alone pregnant.

"Hi Lindsey how are you doing?" Scott asked

"Huge, worn out and tender all thanks to you." Lindsey stated

"Are you telling me that you are pregnant with my baby?" Scott asked shocked. The last time they had been together is right before he moved to Cameron and that was close to 9 months ago.

"Yes I am. Now what do you want to do? I want nothing to do with this child. You knew from the start that I didn't want kids." Lindsey told him.

"So why didn't you tell my earlier?" Scott asked how was he going to tell Colby? The two had had talked about their past a few times. Scott told her that he had left Lindsey to take the job in Cameron and that he wasn't in love with her he never truly was.

"Um didn't know where you moved too and I ran into Shellie the other day and she told me you were here." Lindsey stated

"Have you at least had good prenatal care?" Scott asked "I will be asking for DNA testing to be done Lindsey as you cheated on me twice that was the main reason I left you."

"I can understand that but I want to put the baby up for adoption. I have had good prenatal care. I heard you got married." Lindsey stated

Scott just smiled and nodded his head. "Yes I did we got married close to 6 months ago."

"I'm happy for you Scott. You had better go tell her what is going on." Lindsey stated.

"I will. I thought I would come in and see what was going on. How do you feel and why are you here?" Scott asked

"I am 8 months and have a massive headache that I can't get rid of." Lindsey told him

"Okay I will have the nurse find the baby's heartbeat and start a IV line and get a saline drip going then some pain meds how does that sound?" Scott asked. Lindsey just nodded her head in agreement.

Scott walked out and found Nicole and told her what to do and he would be in to check on her in a few minutes after everything was started. Now to find his wife, he was sure she would be pissed off hell he was at Lindsey but not at the baby. After walking into their shared office Colby looked up. "Hey babe what is wrong?"

"Can we talk?" Scott asked

Colby smiled at her husband who looked really pale "Scott babe talk to me."

"Lindsey my ex girlfriend is here and she is 8 months pregnant with my child. This would have been right before we met babe. She wants to put the baby up for adoption but I don't know if I will let her do that make sense?" Scott stated

Colby just smiled at her husband and sat down in his lap he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Scott you stood by me when I was pregnant by Adam you can do that same and I will be there with you babe. Does she want anything to do with the baby?"

"No she doesn't she wants to put the baby up for adoption. I asked for a DNA test as she cheated on me a few times and that is why I left her. I love you babe." Scott said

"I love you too, no way if that baby is yours are you letting her put up the baby for adoption we can raise the baby together. We can ask her to sign over her parental rights and I will adopt the baby." Colby said

"You my dear are a god send and I love you so much." Scott said and kissed Colby on the lips and held her close.

"I love you too baby. Now let's go talk to her." Colby said. Scott helped her stand up and the two walked hand in hand into room one where Lindsey was resting.

Lindsey agreed to sign over her parental rights as she was opting for a section and didn't want to see the baby at all, they also did the amino and while they were waiting for the results. Colby called her lawyer and explained the problem he had papers drawn up right away and came down to the ER and Lindsey signed off and agreed to let Colby adopt her baby since Scott was indeed the father. It was later that evening that Lindsey had her section and delivered a very healthy baby girl. Doug heard what had gone on and told both Colby and Scott to take the next four weeks and bond, that night while the baby stayed in the hospital with Colby Scott ran home after he bought a crib, carseat and plenty of clothes for the little girl. Colby was at the desk doing paperwork when Lindsey wanted to talk to her. Colby walked down and smiled at Lindsey.

"What can I help you with Lindsey?" Colby asked

"I know I did the right thing I am not mom material and I know she will be in great hands with you and Scott. You two are so good for each other. Please just take good care of her." Lindsey asked

"We will. I have a son who is 6 months old with my ex husband and Scott has been there every single step of the way. She will be in good hands." Colby said with a smile on her face.

That night Scott came back up because Adam had heard what had gone on he along with Jake and Randy put the baby's room together. Adam smiled and knew that Colby was doing the right thing the tables had been reversed when Gauge was born. Scott sat down in the glider in nursery and fed his daughter with Colby. "We need a name for her babe."

"Yes we do what about Taylor Addison Anthony?" Colby asked

"I love it babe and I love you thank you so much for accepting her into your life." Scott said

"Babe you did the same thing with Gauge and I thank you for it all the time, she is ours. Now maybe in a few years down the road we can try for a baby on our own." Colby said as she took the baby from Scott to burp her and held her close.

The next few days passed quickly and everyone was released from the hospital. Lindsey flew back to Oregon to be with her family and boyfriend while Scott and Colby headed home with their daughter. Both thankful that Lindsey wouldn't contest anything. The next few weeks passed by quickly and the adoption went through very smoothly and Colby was the mother of the little girl and she was happy about that. Their family was complete for the time being.

Mania went off without a hitch but they weren't expecting Adam to lose the world heavy weight belt to Christian but he did. That night while Colby and Scott hung out with the stars Judy kept the kids for them so they could have a night to themselves.

A/N: Looks like things have picked up some in the Anthony family but in a good way. Can't wait to see what happens next. Please review!

~Kinley Orton


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 13

The next few days passed by too quickly for the couple. Scott was up as of the moment with Taylor and trying to let Colby sleep in as Gauge was with Adam at the moment he was due home in three days. Scott was rocking Taylor back and forth while he shook her bottle and he couldn't help but smile down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Taylor squeaked in air and started to squirm in Scott's arms but he just smiled at her.

"You are a wiggle worm Taylor yes you are." Scott said quietly as he started to feed her and just sat down in the glider in her room and started to rock back and forth. Taylor kicked her legs and finally snuggled down into Scott's arms and started to drink her bottle.

Colby was starting to wake up and rolled over to snuggle into her husband's warmth but the bed was empty after getting out of bed slowly she used the bathroom and washed her hands and went in search of Scott and when she walked by Taylor's room she couldn't help but smile as she watched the two rock. Colby walked into the room and kissed Taylor's forehead and smiled at her and then kissed Scott's cheek.

"Good morning babe." Scott said quietly as he just rocked their daughter.

"Good morning to you sweetheart, how long have you two been up?" Colby asked

"Just a few minutes we both know she never sleeps in so I was shocked when it was 6:45 when Taylor woke up for her bottle." Scott said

"That is late for her, we are always up at the crack of dawn with her. Gauge thankfully sleeps in till 7:30. Any plans or are you on today?" Colby asked

"I am on only a four hour shift what about you?" Scott asked as he shifted Taylor to his shoulder and started to pat her back to burp her he finally heard her burp and started to feed her again.

"Same we are both off at 3pm babe. Oh your mom called last night while you were in the shower after your run and wants to know if she can keep Taylor tonight." Colby said

Scott just smiled at his wife and said that was fine by him and maybe she would just keep Taylor for their shift and then that way she wasn't in the daycare at the hospital as there was a bunch of viruses going around and Gauge had already had a bad cold and Taylor had been sneezing more and neither wanted their kids to be sick. Colby smiled at Scott and kissed his cheek. Scott looked down and saw that she was sound asleep and he placed her back into her crib and covered her back up and they walked out and back into the master bedroom.

Colby walked around the bedroom in her bra and panties as she had slipped out while Scott was finishing up with the baby and got in the shower and was trying to find some scrubs that she wanted to wear. Thankfully there wasn't a certain color code that the doctors, physician assistants had to wear that would set them off from the nurses and other hospital workers. Scott was in awe of his wife and wanted to take her right then and there but held off. After getting his shower in and getting dressed Taylor was waking back up and soon they getting ready to drop the baby off with Scott's mom with promise to have a relaxing evening and enjoy their time without the baby or Gauge. Scott's mom was pretty attached to both kids and kept them for Scott and Colby and even claimed Gauge as her grandson and Scott was happy about that as he claimed him as his son. The next few hours passed quickly and Scott was in their office filing out some paperwork on a patient when Colby walked in.

"Hey you. We have been pretty busy since we arrived." Colby said as she sat down in the chair across from Scott and started to rub her temples.

Scott looked up and smiled at his wife and nodded his head in agreement he couldn't help but want to take her as she looked so cute with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, her stethoscope hanging around her neck and not straight and he thought that she looked sexy no matter what. "Colby you okay baby?"

"Yeah. My head is starting to hurt but I am okay. I think a nap after work sounds like heaven." Colby said. Scott went straight into doctor mode and stood up and listened to her heart and lungs and found her pulse and could tell by her eyes that she wasn't feeling good.

"I think you need to rest now before your head starts to pound anymore." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Colby just rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and let it relax her some and she started to drift off. "Why don't you lay down babe and I will have either Renee or Ashtyn come start and IV and have Jake check you over then we can treat you now before it gets out of hand babe." Colby nodded her head in agreement and walked into the bathroom off their office and soon she was washing her hands and laying back on the bed and let Jake check her over and Ashtyn started and IV and Scott slowly pushed the medications and Renee grabbed some heated blankets and soon Colby was drifting off to sleep due to the medications and Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Scott signed off on some paperwork when Jake walked up to him. "Scott can we talk please?"

"Sure man what is going on?" Scott asked as the two walked down to Jake and Ashtyn's office. Once they were in the office Scott as down in one of the office chairs while Jake sat down his office chair.

"How are things going with you and Colbs man?" Jake asked

Scott just smiled. "Good we are busy with two little ones but okay. How are you and Ashtyn doing with Jayde?"

"Jayde is very active and always on the go. Matter of fact she is with John for the week, she had been wanting to spend time with him on the road and Ashtyn was okay with it. We miss her like crazy." Jake said

"I can understand that. I am shocked that Ashtyn would even let her go out on the road with John." Scott said. Jake nodded his head in agreement with that. "Okay man you pulled me in here what is going on?"

"When I listened to Colby I could hear some wheezing on her right side. I know she hasn't been feeling all that good. When she gets up I want her to have a chest films done. I just want to make sure she isn't getting sick. That is the last thing any of us need." Jake stated and smiled at Scott.

"I didn't listen that well. Just to her heart more and breathe for a moment and that was it. She coughed nonstop last night then took some cough syrup and stopped. This morning the same thing. But we both know she wont admit when she isn't feeling good unless we can tell right away like I did with her migraine she has now." Scott stated

Jake laughed a bit at that statement, Colby worked her hardest to not to get sick she was constantly taking care of herself and making sure they were eating healthy. "I'm going into listen and see how she is feeling." Scott nodded his head and both stood up and they walked into check on Colby who was sitting up in bed. Jake listened to her and she coughed some.

"Colbs how are you feeling?" Jake asked

"Drained, tender and just not feeling good." Colby answered quietly as she looked down she hated to admit that she wasn't feeling good.

"I want you to get some films done okay I just want to play it safe with little ones in the house okay." Jake said quietly. Colby just nodded her head in agreement. Scott was kinda shocked that she had even agreed to that so easy. Scott helped Colby stand up and he walked her down to radiology and waited with her while the tech did the films and soon she was laying back down in her office.

"I don't feel good at all Scott." Colby said quietly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I know babe. You have had two upper respiratory infections back to back and I doubt they cleared up. I will ask mom to keep Taylor if it hasn't gotten better okay honey. I know Judy is in town and she would love to keep Gauge." Scott said "Let's just wait the films should be back in a few. Just rest." Colby laid back down and Scott started to rub her back when Jake quietly walked in and as both men looked at the films it was confirmed that she had a slight case of pneumonia on the right side. After getting put on a new round of medications and getting another round of pain meds through her IV Doug gave both Scott and Colby a few weeks off so they could rest and get better. Scott helped Colby into the house and smiled at his wife as she walked up to their bedroom. She carefully changed out of her scrubs and soon was laying down in bed after taking her cough syrup and was out like a light. Scott walked up and smiled at her when he walked in as he wanted to change as well then packed a bag for both Gauge and Taylor. Both Grandma's were more than willing to take the kids so they didn't get sick at all, after he had the bags ready to go he barely woke up Colby and told her that he would be back soon.

"Scott will you call when you are on the way home please?" Colby asked

"Sure babe, do you want me to go and pick up the medications Jake called out?" Scott asked. Colby nodded her head in agreement and asked for a sprite as well. Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out hoping that Colby was feeling better soon as he knew she hated being down for more than few days.

Scott wasn't gone all that long and was soon pulling into the drive and he saw lights pull up behind him. Scott was confused to who was at the house as everyone was either already done for the day or was out on the road. Scott was unloading the bags from the pharmacy when Shane walked into the garage.

"Hey man what is going on?" Shane asked

"Not much just got back from picking up Colby's meds what is going on with you?" Scott asked

"Colbs sick that isn't good what is wrong?" Shane asked

"She has a slight case of pneumonia on her right side. Now we are both off for two weeks I am to take care of her and makes sure she rest." Scott said

"Doug?" Shane asked

"Yeah. I am thankful that my mom has Taylor and Gauge is with Judy for the next two weeks." Scott said "What brings you by?"

"Not much just wanted to hang out and all. But I will let you take care of my sister. Talk to you later Scott." Shane said and got back into his car and headed out.

Scott shook his head at Shane and closed the garage door and set the alarm and set the few bags down and headed up with the medication for Colby check on his wife who was still sleeping.

"Colbs sweetheart." Scott said quietly as he sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her back.

Colby's eyes fluttered open she was happy to see her husband and smiled at him and slowly sat up in bed with his help. "I hate not feeling good."

"I know babe. Let's get the medication in you now and then you can rest. Do you feel like trying to eat anything?" Scott asked as he handed her two of the pills and a water bottle and watched as she took her meds.

"Not right now babe I am so drained." Colby said as she got out of bed slowly and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and smiled at Scott who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you but as of right now I don't feel good babe."

"I love you too honey. Just rest and then we can see how you feel tomorrow. The meds should start working nearly right away." Scott said "Do you want your cough syrup?" Colby just nodded her head and Scott handed it over as he had already had it ready to go and soon Colby was back in bed sound asleep. Scott watched her sleep for a few minutes before walking down to pay the bills. Scott stayed up for a few more hours and watched the news and finally headed to bed and crawled in behind Colby and held her close and let sleep claim him as well. The next few days Colby was starting to feel better and everyone was happy about that and it was nearly 2 full weeks later that the kids were back home and everyone was happy about that.

The next few weeks passed by quickly and summer was now here as it was the first of June. In less than four weeks Gauge was turning one and he was the picture of health as was Taylor who was close to 3 months old both babies were happy and healthy. Scott and Colby were in love with each other and their little ones.

A/N: Okay here is the end of Chapter 12… Well everything is going nice a smooth which means something will happen… Please keep reading to find out…

~Kinley Orton


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 14

The adoption went through nice and smooth and Colby was fully her mommy even though she felt it the night Taylor was born when she held her for the first time after she was born. The adoption only made it legal binding as Colby had been her mommy the moment she was placed in her arms on April 19, 2015.

The house was pretty quiet for 5am when Taylor liked to wake up for her first bottle, but since she was over at Scott's parents for the night and Gauge was with Adam, the house was calm and quiet. Colby was sound asleep against Scott's chest as they had fallen asleep after making love throughout most of the night to each other, both sleeping naked when the house alarm went off blaring waking them both up. Scott flew out of bed and slid some jeans on while Colby called 911 from her cell phone.

"Get in our closet and lock the door babe I will call your cell when it clear." Scott told her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Be careful Scott." Colby whispered as she was scared someone was going to hurt them. They could hear things being gone through downstairs as things were breaking and people were yelling at each other. The house alarm was finally silenced at Scott's doing as he could hit a code and the sound stopped. Footsteps were coming up the stairs both Scott and Colby ran for the closet and hid and locked the door thankful they had their phones and Colby had her purse with her. They hid and Scott had his arms wrapped around Colby's body as she had her face in his chest trying to keep quiet. Their room was being trashed you could hear the two men talking about it being Adam Copeland's house that things were valuable and too take what they wanted. Colby was shaking and Scott was rubbing her back as they stood there in the dark hidden in the closet in a little room that was there. The voices were pretty close as they were in the closet and finally they walked towards the other rooms. The sirens were close and it was a few minutes later that you could hear the police entering the house and trying to arrest the guys but it never happened as once the sirens were heard the two men had vanished.

When Colby had called the police she had told the dispatcher that they were hiding in the closet. There was a knock on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Anthony it's the police it's safe to come out now." Scott helped Colby out of the hidden closet and Colby just gasped as their room was trashed. Everything was over turned even their bed. Colby started to cry and Scott rubbed his hand up and down her back while he held her close trying to comfort his wife.

"Mr. Anthony I am Detective Yarder and this is my partner Detective Adams." He said as he held out his hand for Scott to shake.

"Please call me Scott and this is my wife Colby." Scott said as he shook the detective's hand.

"Bruce then. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked

"We were sound asleep in each other's arms when the alarm went off saying it was a broken window. I can silence the alarm with a certain code and did. Then we heard them coming up and hid while they trashed our bedroom." Scott said

"Scott I don't feel so good." Colby said and Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt for her pulse and could tell her blood pressure was up.

"Do you mind if I check my wife over quickly Bruce?" Scott asked quietly as he had Colby sit down on the chair that had been untouched during the invasion.

"That is fine. I will clear out for the moment. Are the little ones safe?" Bruce asked

"They are." Colby said quietly thankful they weren't home during the attack. Bruce left the room while Scott found his medical bag he had in the bathroom and took Colby's pressure and it was up high. "How high?"

"160/105 babe I need to get you to lay down. Let me see if any other rooms are messed up honey and then I will call Jake okay babe." Scott said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead then listened to her heart and lungs. After he was happy with what he did hear he put his stethoscope around his neck and sent Jake a text who said he was on the way.

Scott told Colby to close her eyes and got a washcloth cold and pressed it over her eyes and told her to rest and walked out of the room and found Bruce on the main floor.

"I didn't realize you were a doctor. How is she" Bruce asked as he saw someone drive up and radioed the men outside to stop who it was.

"I am that is one of my best friends to come and give Colby something for pain as her blood pressure is up. I need to find a spare room for her to lay down in or can we put our bed back up and she lay there?" Scott asked

"Bruce" Det. Adams yelled "The guy says he is to be expected"

"Let him in it's okay. Let us get the room photographed first then yes you can put the bed back on and she can rest." Bruce said as he had one of the crime scene persons take photo's of the master bedroom first then they quickly put the bed back down and Jake was soon giving Colby something for pain and stayed with her while Scott dealt with the police and once she was sleeping he walked down to the main level.

Scott looked up when Jake walked into the kitchen. "Not how we wanted to spend our two days off. I would be on my run now. How is she?"

"Sleeping soundly. I left more meds already drawn up I started and IV so the medication would work faster." Jake said "What happened?"

"We were sleeping next thing I know our alarm is saying glass break and blaring. We call the police and hide in the closet that was built in and well now you are here." Scott said "Bruce they kept saying this is Adam Copeland's house could that mean anything?"

"A few things. I have known Colby for a few years when she was married to Adam. Fans go crazy over the WWE and I hope it's not related to that but you never know. Do you know if Adam is in town?"

Scott nodded his head "Yes he is he actually has their son as of the moment. I'm just happy Gauge and Taylor aren't home." Scott said

"That is a good thing. I need to head home. Don't worry about work for the week man. If you need anything or Colby doesn't want to be here call and she can stay at our place as can you." Jake said

"Thanks again Jake. I will call with an update after a bit. You on?" Scott asked

"No we aren't Colbs has the four of us off for the next three days." Jake said. "Not a problem. I left more medication for Colbs in the bathroom next to your medical bag."

Scott nodded his head and smiled at his best friend "Thanks again." As he watched Jake walk out of the house. Scott sighed as he sat down at the island. "Who in the hell would want to break into our house?"

"That son I don't know. Did you say Taylor?" Bruce asked as he sat down by Scott.

"Yes we have a two month old, the adoption was just finalized yesterday. Colby adopted her as Tay is my daughter with my ex." Scott said "I'm just glad that neither of the kids were here."

"I'm too. You have home insurance so that will take care of nearly everything. The one question I have is do you and Adam get along since they divorced?" Bruce asked

"We get along very well. Adam and I have meshed well since I started dating Colby when she was 18 weeks pregnant with his son and we got married after the baby was born." Scott said "We sometimes gang up on Colby if she wasn't resting, and working too much, we still do sometimes."

Bruce laughed "That is good thing then. There have been several break-in here in this area as it is up scale very nice and that means very nice stuff. We will be here for the rest of the morning. Not much else was damaged, we got pictures and looking for finger prints now, if you want to go and check on Colby."

Scott nodded his head and walked up to check on Colby who was sitting up in bed. "Hey sweetheart." As he sat down next to her on the bed and she started to cry and Scott pulled her close and held her. "We are safe baby we did the right thing, just be happy that Gauge and Taylor weren't home and that no one was hurt."

Colby wiped the tears away and nodded her head in agreement and stood up slowly and with Scott's help she walked into the bathroom and used it then gently washed her hands with the IV still in place. "Did they say why this happened?"

"They don't know, it could be random or because everyone knows that Adam used to live here honey. Bruce knows that we heard this is Adam Copeland's house. How are you feeling?" Scott asked

"Not any better can you just lay down with me for a few?" Colby asked quietly before running to the bathroom and started to get sick. Scott held her hair that had fallen into her face back and rubbed her back. After Colby was done getting sick she leaned into Scott and cried more. After rinsing out her mouth and brushing her teeth Scott then helped her back into bed and gave her another round of pain medication and listened to her heart and lungs and took her blood pressure thankful it was coming down more. Scott pressed the cold washcloth to her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I will be up in a bit honey do you want your ice pack?" Scott asked her quietly as Colby got comfy in bed, her head resting on Scott's pillow and she was snuggled up to his other and he then covered her up and grabbed another blanket and turned on the fan. "Rest"

"Yes and thank you for taking care of me babe." Colby said quietly

"You are most welcome just rest." Scott said then closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Bruce who had Adam and not letting him in the house. "He can come in Bruce."

Adam walked in "What happened?"

"Let me get this up to Colbs then we can talk where is Gauge?" Scott asked

"With Randy and my mom." Adam said as he watched Scott get Colby's ice pack and run up the stairs and soon he was back down.

"Well our house was broken into at 5am. I am thankful to you for the hidden closet you had put in that has our safe and that is where Colby keeps her purse at night and also two spare medical bags and clothes for us." Scott said

"Not good. Is Taylor safe?" Adam asked as he had fallen in love with the little girl the first time he held her and she had melted his heart all over again and he claimed her as his niece.

"Tay is safe she is at mom's thankfully. We kept hearing while they were in our bedroom closet that this is Adam Copeland's house." Scott said "Colby shortly after they left and the police said it was okay to come out started not feeling good, her pressure is finally coming down."

"That is odd, everyone in Cameron knows we are divorced and this is your house with Colby. I don't get it. Bruce said it could just be random. But I live five blocks over." Adam said

"Yes you do. There have been lots of break in is what he said as well. I am just thankful that no one was hurt." Scott said and tried to hide a yawn.

"Go rest with Colby I will be here for a few hours we can keep Gauge and Taylor if your mom can't while the house is cleaned up." Adam said

"Thanks man, go home the police are here I need to call my mom and tell her what happened anyways." Scott said "Just keep Gauge safe."

"You know that I will." Adam said and headed out.

Scott sat down and called his mom who quickly agreed that they would keep Taylor till this was all figured out and said if Adam had to head out on the road she would be more than happy to keep Gauge.

Bruce and Det. Adams went through the house again and told Scott that it was clear and that nothing else was ruined just the main floor along with the office and the master bedroom. Scott did a walk through with the two and soon they headed out with the promise to keep in touch. Scott sat down with his laptop and started to call to get the two window's replaced. The window company sent someone out right away to replace the two windows that were broken and the insurance agent came out before that happened and told Scott that everything was covered just submit all the bills and invoices after they been paid upfront by them then they would get a check for the damages.

Scott started to clean up the office that wasn't that bad just papers everywhere and soon it was cleaned up he moved to the family room that was a solid mess that he didn't want to tackle. After deciding to wait he walked up to check on Colby who was out like a light and he used the bathroom and washed his hands and soon was climbing into bed with Colby and cuddled up behind and held her close.

A/N: So glad that everyone was safe and that the kids weren't home. Glad when the house was built that Adam had a hidden closet in the closet that would help keep them safe. Hope that the people who did this are caught soon will we find out if it was just a random break in or was it done because it used to be Adam's house? Review

~Kinley Orton


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! You all are awesome! So you all know now I have a very sick and twisted mind. Please keep that in mind for the rest of the story…

Not Loved

Chapter 15

Scott was starting to wake up and rolled to his back and was staring to drift back off to sleep when he heard the alarm go off again and it was blaring as it wasn't stopped this time. Scott flew out of bed again and slipped a shirt on and helped Colby up and into the closet they both had their cell phones.

****They are back help** SCA**

**_**Calling now man we are on the way to the house as well** AJC_**

****Thx** SCA**

**_**NP** AJC_**

Scott just rubbed Colby's back and tried to keep her calm when his own heart was racing. He could hear the house being trashed all over again. Colby was shaking. The other bedrooms this time were being trashed Colby had tears in her eyes.

"DAMN IT WHERE IS IT? THE BELT ITS HERE SOMEWHERE DAMN IT"

Colby tensed up and looked up at Scott searching for his face but since it was dark in the closet she just laid her head back on his chest. Colby knew what they were looking for as it was the only WWE belt that was the Rated R belt and it was signed by Adam as well. Everyone wanted it and there was only two and one was in Canada at the house there in the safe and the other was with Adam in his house as well in the safe. Scott could faintly hear the sirens as they were approaching the house and knew it would be a matter of time before the police were at the house again.

The house was completely trashed. "Dude I am telling you it's not here lets go before it's too late."

"I want that belt damn it." The other man said

"Don't worry we will get it." The other responded.

The two men left the house and didn't expect to run into anyone else at the house. Adam just stood there at the front door with Randy behind him as well as John.

"Can we help you?"

"Not yet." Adam said "Why in the hell are you here again?"

"We came to talk to Adam." He said

"Then talk damn it." Adam spat "Go in and tell Scott and Colbs it safe. Since the police pulled into the driveway. "John hold him"

Randy walked up and knocked on the door. "We have them Scott and the police are here."

Scott sighed and opened up the door and helped Colby sit down in the chair that hadn't been knocked over. Their room was trashed once again. Scott looked at the three other rooms and they were completely trashed.

"I want that belt that you signed." He stated

"Too bad that is mine and mine only. And why in the hell would you break into the house to find it?" Adam asked

"Because I want that belt." He stated Bruce walked up and smiled at Adam and John who had the two guys.

Bruce and Det. Adams arrested the two men and walked through the house with Adam and Scott. Colby was upset to no end that the house was completely trashed once again. True she wasn't feeling good and started to pick things up after the crime scene had been through and taken pictures. Colby was in the office and saw that several of the family pictures had been destroyed the pregnancy ones with her and Adam had taken. The wedding photo of her and Adam was messed up the glass was broken. Colby's favorite picture of Adam, Scott and Gauge was ruined the glass was shattered and the picture had been ripped. Scott had a lock box in their office and looked at it were some of the copies of their favorite pictures of her and Scott, even them with Adam at Christmas that year she was thankful that box wasn't ruined or the pictures inside of it. Scott walked into the office to clean it up and smiled at his wife who was looking at something on the computer.

"What is wrong honey?" Scott asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Nothing right now. Just looking at our wedding picture hon." Colby said as she looked up at Scott he could tell her eyes were glazed over as her blood pressure was back up. He remembered with Gauge that her pressure was on the high side and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you either back in bed or we can go to a hotel for a night. I know your pressure is back up and I don't want it sky high babe." Scott said

"We need to stay here as the house needs to be picked up babe. I want to get it cleaned up." Colby said quietly

"I will hire a cleaning crew babe. Adam, John and Randy are working on the front door again and will clean up this level. You need to be resting so I don't have to admit you for pain from the migraine." Scott said quietly and kissed her forehead.

Colby knew it was a losing battle to fight Scott on her blood pressure and knew he would admit her to make sure it would come down. Scott helped Colby up and soon they were walking upstairs. "Babe will you please take a pregnancy test for me."

"Why?" Colby asked

"Because I recall from when you were pregnant with Gauge your pressure was up and also when we had sex I could feel the change in your cervix it was thicker than normal." Scott said quietly as he could hear Adam upstairs working on the spare bedroom cleaning it up.

Colby just leaned into Scott and breathed in his clean soapy scent and stood up and walked over to their bedroom door and locked it and then headed for the bathroom and took the test. After washing her hands and cleaning up test she placed it on the night stand on her side of the bed and laid back down. Scott kissed her forehead and asked for her right arm and took her blood pressure manually this time and not by machine. Colby could see the look on his face and knew it was pretty high. "I know that it has to be high babe or you would be talking."

"183/105 babe. That is the highest it has ever been babe." Scott said quietly as the alarm went off on Colby's phone and it was time look at the test. "Do you want me too look babe?"

Colby shook her head and sat up in bed with Scott's help and grabbed the test and smiled at Scott. "Hi daddy." Scott looked at the test and smiled at his wife who he was deeply in love with and couldn't wait to welcome a new little one into their home. "I love you so much Scott."

"I love you too baby. Do you want me to call either Jake or Matt to come do the ultrasound so we can figure out how many weeks you are or I can do it." Scott said

"Why don't you and if the three downstairs ask what is going on just tell them that my ankle is throbbing and hurts and you want to make sure it's okay before I get up and walk on it." Colby said with a smile on her face.

"Is your ankle bothering you?" Scott asked knowing it had to be because Colby hated to admit if she as in pain from her ankle or migraines lately.

"It has been some yes over the last few weeks babe." Colby said quietly

"I will look at it as well. Once we know for sure I do want you to call your doctor's office about it and we can go from there." Scott said before standing up he kissed Colby's forehead and walked down the office and grabbed the portable ultrasound machine.

Adam looked up as he was in the office making a phone call when Scott walked in. "How is Colby's feeling?"

"Drained is the right word for it right now. Her blood pressure is back up pretty high." Scott said as he pulled out his portable ultrasound machine.

"Pregnant?" Adam asked quietly

"No, her ankle is bothering her and I wanted see if there were any bone fragments that never got cleaned out and make sure all blood flow is good. She keeps saying that even sitting down with her legs uncrossed her foot goes to sleep nearly right away." Scott said

"Oh okay keep me updated. Randy went to the store and John is washing clothes. I am getting ready to put the other two rooms back together." Adam stated

"Thanks again for coming to help Adam. I had better get back up to Colby." Scott said and walked out of his office and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sprite for them to drink. Scott walked into the bedroom and locked the door. Colby had turned on the TV and was watching the news. "Can you lay back and raise your shirt and lower your yoga pants some babe?"

Colby did as she was told and smiled up at Scott who turned on the machine and soon was doing the ultrasound. Scott smiled right away when he saw that they were indeed pregnant and did measurements and they were right at 8 weeks. "We are 8 weeks babe."

Colby just smiled at Scott who cleaned off her stomach and moved down to her ankle and started to press around and Colby hissed in pain. "Oh that hurts Scott."

"I bet babe. I don't think your ankle ever healed right to begin with babe. We need you to be seen now by either Matt or Dr. Stanton who is a good orthopedic doctor." Scott said "He did my rotator cuff after we got married honey."

Colby just nodded her head in agreement and told Scott to call Dr. Stanton who quickly agreed to see Colby right away. "Do you want to take a shower babe or wait till later?"

"Now babe that way if I have to have surgery on it I am at least clean." Colby said. Scott smiled and placed a hand on the baby and kissed her forehead then started the water and helped Colby up and soon they were taking a joint shower and both got cleaned up. It wasn't long and Scott was helping Colby down to the main level that had been cleaned up nicely by Adam, Randy and John.

"You three did a great job thank you so much." Colby said

"You are most welcome honey. Where are you two headed off too?" Adam asked

"I am headed to talk to Dr. Stanton about my ankle. Will one of you please stay here?" Colby asked

"I can stay. Renee is working then she can come here is that okay?" John said

"That is fine by us man. Thanks again. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and I will call maybe all of us can cook out. I owe the three of you something for helping." Scott said

All three told Scott that they owed them nothing that they wanted to help out family. Soon Scott was helping her into the car and they headed for the hospital and soon were getting checked in. After getting called back and filling out paperwork, Colby had her vital taken, blood drawn up and then film taken on her ankle. Thankfully the x-ray tech covered the baby up well and soon she was in the room laying on the exam table on her side while Scott rubbed her back and trying to keep her calm as she was in a lot of pain from not only her ankle but also a migraine. Dr. Stanton walked in and greeted the couple. Scott helped Colby sit up and sat down behind her and kept rubbing her back. After talking to Colby about her ankle they looked at the films and it showed that she had retorn a ligament and had bone chips that need to be taken out. After surgery she would be back in the boot for nearly the next 8 weeks.

"Is surgery safe with me being 8 weeks pregnant?" Colby asked

"It's fine. I will work safely and since it is your ankle we will be okay. I will have Dr. Vest or Dr. Sansa in the room and they will monitor the baby." Dr. Stanton answered.

"Okay next question no cast?" Colby asked

"No cast, that way you aren't on crutches while pregnant. I will wrap your leg pretty good then in the boot and since Scott here is a doctor he can take a look at it as well." Dr. Stanton stated "I will have my nurse prep you for surgery dear."

Colby just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Scott who kissed her forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you dear sweetie." Scott said

"Will you be there when I wake up Scott?" Colby asked

"I will be babe. Don't worry Dr. Stanton is a good doctor dear. You are in good hands and I trust him." Scott told her and kissed her forehead again.

It was nearly two hours later that Colby was starting to wake up and moaned in pain. Scott stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead then listened to her heart and lungs.

"Hey sweetie." Scott said quietly

"What happened?" Colby asked quietly.

"You had to have surgery on your ankle and our little one is just fine babe." Scott said quietly.

"Good my throat hurts some." Colby said

"I bet dear you had a tube in your throat babe. Dr. Stanton should be here shortly and he might release you into my care at home honey. Doug gave us two weeks off." Scott said

Colby only nodded her head as her throat was really sore. Scott only hoped that Dr. Stanton would let her go home since he was a doctor and could take of her. Colby drifted back off and didn't hear Scott and Dr. Stanton talking.

"Can I by chance take her home tonight?" Scott asked

"I know you want too and you can take care of her tonight Scott but I feel like its best if she was in overnight. That way if she spikes a fever we can treat her right away." Dr. Stanton said

"That is understandable." Scott stated

"Just for the night. I will let you take care of her while she is here and you can treat her. You know your wife better than anyone Scott. I will come by in the morning and probably release her mid morning." Dr. Stanton said.

"Okay see you then. How often can she have pain meds and also are you hooking up a pain control pump?" Scott asked

"She can have a boost every hour, and every 8 minutes. I will give her Demerol and Phenergan or Zofran. If that doesn't work right away I will allow her to have Nubian and also she can change into her own comfy clothes." Dr. Stanton said as he quickly wrote orders and told Scott he could lay down with her as well.

Colby was finally moved up to her own private room and Scott and the nurse helped her change. Randy had gone by the house and picked up her pillows and brought them up. Colby was sleeping good when she moved to roll onto her side she screamed out as her leg was in traction at the moment.

"Can we take it down please?" Colby asked quietly Scott stood up and helped her take down her leg and propped it up on pillows and kissed her forehead and held her close. "Can you help me into the bathroom babe?"

Scott smiled at his wife and slowly helped her up and into the bathroom as she was pretty tender the two took it slow and soon she was back in bed after washing her hands and brushing her teeth. Colby didn't last long and she was soon sound asleep due to the pain medication when Jake walked in.

"Hey Scott." Jake said

"Hey hows it going?" Scott asked

"Good, here thought you might be hungry." Jake said and handed Scott a sack that had some homemade chicken and mashed potatoes and cake for dessert.

"Thanks this looks great. Ashy cook?" Scott asked

"You are most welcome and yeah a bit ago and wanted to share. How's Colb's feeling?" Jake asked "Also you two are off for two maybe three weeks depending on how Colbs feels."

"Well thanks again. In a lot of pain right now finally asleep. Doug came by a bit ago and told us we both had two weeks for sure. I also know my wife she wont want to be home long by herself." Scott said Jake just laughed as it was true she hated being down for anything.

"Understandable. Hell she was on bedrest with Gauge and it about drove her insane and all. Anyways I had better head out. Ashy and I are both on tonight so if you need anything just call my cell." Jake said

"Not good on both of you on tonight we never work nights. I will bring this down when I am done eating. Thanks again." Scott stated

"You are most welcome." Jake said and smiled at his best friend and looked over at Colby who was sound asleep and headed out to start working.

Colby slept till around midnight when her ankle started to bother her again. The nurse she was pretty easy going and let her and Scott be and let him take care of her for the time being. She would go in and see how things are going.

"Scott."

"Hey sweetie welcome back how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Really tender and in a lot of pain, I don't think the pain control is working well." Colby said as Scott listened to her heart and lungs.

"That isn't good babe. Let me get your nurse and she can give you a shot of pain meds while I replace the machine." Scott said

Colby just nodded her head in agreement and soon after Scott helped her up to use the bathroom she was now resting her in bed with Scott's help laying her head on his chest and was drifting off when the nurse walked into check on her, after getting a new pump and a round of pain meds she was finally drifting off.

A/N: Well tearing the ligament again and having bone chips removed while pregnant not a good combo. Can't wait to see what all goes on next. Thankfully they caught the two men breaking into their house. Will Colby want to stay there at the house or talk to Scott about building on land she has. Review!


End file.
